une vie pas si tranquille
by Lily-pixie
Summary: Tous humains. Alice est adoptée. Elle déteste Edward et ses amis dont Jasper. Mais comment va se passer la cohabitation pendant les vacances avec ses amis ceux d'Edward et sans ses parents. Surtout quand son passé ressurgit...
1. Chapter 1

Une vie pas si tranquille.

Salut tout le monde c'est ma première fiction. J'espère que ça vous plaira…bien évidemment les personnages appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer.

Alors j'adore écrire mais j'ai du mal à formuler ma pensée j'espère que donc que vous me comprendrait. N'hésitez surtout pas à me le dire.

Cette fanfic est accès principalement sur Alice. Tout nos personnages ne sont pas encore en couple.

Sinon je vous souhaite une bonne lecture

Chapitre1 : souvenir et départ

Elle avait mal.

Elle tentait de bouger, mais chaque mouvement qu 'elle voulait faire la faisait souffrir atrocement. Tout son corps était en feu. Soudain elle fut prise de nausées. Elle sentait quelqu'un le caresser le dos.

-« Respire… » murmura un homme « Voilà doucement ». La jeune fille reprenait contact avec la réalité lentement.

-« Où suis-je » croassa-t'-elle toujours sans ouvrir les yeux.

-« A l'hôpital Mary. »

C'est à ce moment qu'elle ouvrit les yeux. Dans un premier temps le blanc l'aveugla, lui faisant apparaître des larmes . Puis dans un deuxième temps elle vit un homme assez jeune, dans la trentaine, blond et très beau.

« Je ne m'appelle pas Mary. » souffla-t-elle.

« Sur ton bracelet, il est pourtant écrit Mary. » affirma le docteur.

« Non…c'est pas mon nom ! C'est Alice ! »

« Moi c'est Carlisle… mais… » Il fut couper par la jeune fille.

« S'il vous plaît, ne les laissez pas m'emmener. » Sanglota Alice. « Je veux pas y retourner »

« Où ça ? »

« Chez ceux qui ne m'aiment pas… ».Puis la jeune fille de 11ans éclata en sanglot.

Et c'est à ce moment là que Carlisle se promit de suivre cette jeune fille retrouver devant l'hôpital en sang et avec de nombreuses traces de brûlures.

Carlisle s'occupait de la jeune Alice depuis trois semaines. Elle ne parlait pas beaucoup. Elle semblait toujours craindre quelque chose. Petit à petit elle semblait se mettre à l'aise face à Carlisle et dans ses moments là elle était totalement surexcitée .

Carlisle lui changeait le pansement à son bras. « Alice je me demandais… où son tes parents ?

Alice se tendit et après un moment de silence elle lui répondit : « je ne sais pas…je… ne suis pas sur d'en avoir. Là où j'étais avant, c'était des gens qui me faisait du mal et pas qu'a moi…a pleins d'autre.

« Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire d'où tu viens ? »

« Non, c'est trop dangereux pour et pour moi… »

Pour une jeune fille de 11ans Carlisle la trouvait très mature, ses fils de 11 et de 13ans ne l'était pas. Mais eux n'avait pas vécu ce que cette jeune fille semblait avoir vécu.

Une jeune femme toqua timidement à la porte. C'était Esmée la femme de Carlisle.

« Ah chérie…Alice je te présente ma femme, chérie voici Alice la petite patiente dont je t'ai parlée. »

« Enchantée madame… »dit timidement Alice.

« Ravie de te connaître. »

Esmée venait plus souvent, afin de passer du temps avec la jeune fille. Alice appréciait énormément cette femme, et pour la première fois de sa vie elle savait à quoi ressemblait une maman.

Un mois plus tard elle murmura dans son sommeil le mot « maman ». Et quelques jours plus tard Esmée vint présenter à Alice ses deux fils : Edward âgé de 11ans et Emmett âgé de 12ans. Alice s'entendit très vite avec l'aîné qui était un petit bout entrain. Il y avait plus de réserve du côté d'Edward dû à sa timidité.

Deux semaines suivirent cette rencontre et un soir la famille Cullen se présenta à la chambre de la petite brunette.

C'est Esmée qui prit la parole.

« On aimerait te proposer quelque chose. »

Alice acquiesça soudainement très inquiète.

« On aimerait…. » Avec une voix grave « que tu retourne en enfer… » Puis les quatre éclatèrent de rire. Alice hurla.

« Alice….Alice….réveille toi…. »

Alice se réveilla en pleurs dans les bras de quelqu'un.

« Chut ma chérie…. Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar. »

« Maman…je rêvais du notre rencontre….du jour ou vous m'avez adopter….mais vous me disiez d'aller en enfer… » Sanglota la jeune femme.

« Chut ce n'est qu'un cauchemar… Rendors toi il est 4h du matin . Je veille sur toi. » Chuchota Esmée tout en lui caressant les cheveux.

Le lendemain Alice se réveilla vers 10h grâce à une délicieuse odeur de chocolat. Lorsque elle pénétra dans la cuisine elle vit sa mère derrière les fourneaux.

« Bonjour maman. »

« Sa va mieux ? » Alice acquiesça doucement. Elle regarda la cuisine et vit qu'elle était rempli de paniers et victuailles.

« Maman…pourquoi tu fais autant à manger ? »

« Oh hé bien j'ai pensé que toute la troupe aimerait mangé avant et emporté un peu de nourriture pour la chalet. »

Alice se souvent que aujourd'hui on était le 20 juin et qu'elle partait avec ses amis dans le chalet de ces parents pour les vacances. Enfin chalet façon de parler puisque à l'origine c'était un hôtel défectueux que sa famille à rachetée et rénové. Alice avait invité sa meilleure amie Bella, son meilleur ami Elias. Angela et Charlotte deux sœurs. Ben meilleur ami d'Elias. Garett et Rosalie meilleur amis. Il y avait aussi Irina. Enfin Irina venait pour elle et malheureusement pour son frère.

Le problème était que Edward et ses amis venaient aussi. Et entre eux ce n'était pas l 'amour fou. Alors qu' Edward, plus jeune, était un jeune garçon d'un grande timidité, il était devenu plus sûr de lui. Voir trop sû playboy. Intelligent certes mais ce qu'elle pouvait haïr sa personnalité. Se moquer des autres, de leur faiblesses. Et ces amis et bien se sont les mêmes qu'ils soient féminins ou masculins. Et elle détestait particulièrement ces filles. Des vrais pétasses !

Bella et elle aimaient beaucoup parler sur elles. Il y avait tout d'abord Tanya, cette blondasse avec cette énorme poitrine ! « Tu crois qu'elle voit ses pieds » avait soufflé Bella dans les vestiaires de sport.

De plus, depuis 1ans cette dernière était la petite amie de son crétin de frè ensuite Lauren…comment dire Brune jolie certes, meilleure amie de Tanya totalement flippante comme fille. Angela c'était retrouvé contre elle en cours de boxe et elle en était ressorti avec un cocard. Rosalie avait voulu lui « refaire le portrait » mais les filles l' avaient empêché. Car sinon vive les représailles !.

Puis la cousine de Tanya et sœur de Irina, Kate. Alice et ses amis ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle traînait avec eux. Un peu naïve très gentille et intelligente…mais bon avoir Tanya comme cousine devait être un argument nécessaire.

Puis venait enfin la pire du groupe selon Alice : Maria. Mexicaine avec des formes la ou il en fallait. Manipulatrice égocentrique et narcissique. Cette dernière était la meilleure amie de Tanya. Elle n'hésitait pas à terroriser les plus jeunes même s'il n'était que des gamins.

Cette dernière sortait avec le meilleur ami d'Edward et Alice le haïssait : Jasper ;Leurs premières rencontres c'était très mal passé. Jasper lui avait tiré les cheveux , puis fais mangé du sable. Puis il lui avait clairement dit qu'il ne supportait pas son énergie , qu'elle était insupportable.

La relation entre Edward et Bella était aussi joyeuse que celle d'Alice avec Jasper.

Emmett s'amusait à dire que entre la haine et l'amour il n'y avait qu'un pas. Et là elle avait envie de le tuer.

Mike et Félix était cousin et se rajouté à la petite bande d'Edward. Deux gros crétins. Pas moches, pas magnifiques. Cependant Félix était plutôt terrifiant lorsqu'il était en colère.

Et enfin Peter le demi-frère de Jasper par alliance. Quelqu'un de très gentils, qui jouait avec les filles mais Charlotte était persuadé que c'était dû à la mort de son père 4ans auparavant. Une manière d'exprimer sa douleur.

Il faut dire aussi que Rosalie était la jumelle de Jasper. Dans les premières années elle faisait partie de la bande d'Edward. Mais ne supportant plus Maria et Tanya elle etait partie. Pendant un temps elle mangeait seule, puis Alice était venue lui parlait et petit à petit avait intégré la bande.

Donc Alice emmenait sept de ses amis et Edward huit. Il lui avait d'ailleur signaler qu'il avait plus d'amis qu'elle. Pfff gamin !!!

Heureusement pour elle son grand frère Emmett les rejoignait, lui aussi avec quelques amis. Elle ne savait pas encore qui. Ca faisait un moment qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu puisque ce dernier était à la fac de Seattle. Et comme ce dernier avait beaucoup de mal avec les études, il se donnait du mal pour réussir. Comme il disait « il voulait assurer ses arrières au cas où il lui arriverait un problème dans le sport. »

En grandissant Alice c'étaient rendu compte que Emmett, sous ses airs de gros, était quelqu'un de très sensible. A 15ans il était tombé amoureux d'une jeune fille appelé Naomie. Le problème était que le père de la jeune fille était quelqu'un violent. Emmett appris que le père de son amie la battait. Il voulut la sauver, en pleine nuit, mais furieux le père a totalement perdu le contrôle de lui même. Emmett fut plongé dans le coma pendant une semaine, et malheureusement Naomi ne supporta pas les coups donné par son père.

Alice était persuadé que Emmett ne s'en est jamais remis.

La jeune fille de 17ans repris contact lorsque l'on sonna à la maison signalant l'arrivée des amis et leur départ imminent.

Voilà 1er chapitre finit….

Hum j'espère que vous avez aimé et donc à bientôt pour la suite .

Avec la rencontre des autres personnages…


	2. Chapter 2

Une vie pas si tranquille2

Me revoilà pour un Second chapitre.

Je voulais remercier Irishgirl, Samiaa et Aunda parce que se sont les premières à m'avoir encourager ! Merci !!!

Alors je sais qu'il y beaucoup de personnage mais ne vous en faites pas !!!

Chapitre 2. Idées plus ou moins bonnes

Alice et ses amis venaient d'arriver. Ils étaient les premiers. Ils devaient donc ouvrir les fenêtres afin d'aérer.

Cela leur prit à peine une demi-heure. Chacun avait leur chambre avec des portes communicantes. Afin d'éviter le conflit ils préparèrent les chambres du groupe d'Edward.

Une fois cela fait tous s'installèrent au salon avec une boisson.

« j'espère que la cohabitation va bien se passer » chuchota Bella à Rosalie. Mais tout le monde l'entendit ce qui provoqua une rougeur instantanée sur les joues de la jeune fille.

« Ba je l'espère aussi. J'aimerai bien éviter une bagarre » dit Garrett. Tout le monde pouffa.

« Je vois pas pourquoi tu ferai une pause pendant les vacances. C'est dans ta nature de te battre. » assura Rosalie.

« C'est pas vrai ! » s'exclama Garrett

« Avoue que ça te titille » lança Ben

« Non

« Aller ! Avoue » hurlèrent Alice , Elias et Rosalie « tu aimes te battre » chantèrent à tue têtes !

« Bon sa va » avoua de mauvaise foi le jeune homme « mais juste pour mes amis !

« Bien sur »

« Bref en tout cas pour vous dire que je ne veux pas gâcher mes vacances en me battant avec eux ! »

Tout le monde approuva. Il eut un silence pendant lequel tout le monde était plongé dans ses pensées.

« On pourrait leur proposer un sorte de trêve »demanda timidement Angela.

« Qu'on devienne amis ? Euh je suis pas sûr d'en être capable » assura Rosalie. « Je l'ai déjà été…

« Non pas amis…mais qu'on se parle au moins civilement lorsque l'on est tous ensemble ou s'ignorer. Alice tu y arrives bien devant tes parents. »

Cette dernière hocha la tête.

« Ça peut être une idée » approuva Bella « mais bons si c'est pour passer de bonnes vacances alors je suis partante »

À ces mots elle plaça son poings au centre. Angela la suivi puis Ben, Garrett, Elias, Charlotte. Rosalie et Alice se regardèrent puis dans un même mouvement posèrent leurs mains.

Elias hurla de joie, heureux de passer de bonnes vacances.

Quelques heures plus tard Edward et ses amis arrivèrent. En pénétrant dans le salon, le groupe vit Alice et Elias danser dans rock endiablé. Mais à la façon d'Elias ! Une Charlotte et Rosalie se déhanchant sur deux fauteuils ! Garrett et Ben dans un bras de fer avec chacun une « pom pom girl » Angela du côté de Ben et Bella pour Garrett !

Maria appuya sur la touche « arrêt » de la chaîne-hifi qui passait la chanson Thriller de Michael Jackson. Tous s'arrêtèrent pour regarder les nouveaux arrivants.

« La vermine a envahi le salon » siffla Maria

« ça commence mal pour la trêve » souffla Ben

« T'a dit quelque chose minus » cracha à nouveau la mexicaine. Ben était le plus petit de la bande seulement 1m70.

« Non »

Silence.

« On s'était qu'on pourrait faire une trêve » dit Bella. Tout le monde la regarda. Mal à l'aise cette dernière se mordit sa lèvre inférieure, puis rougit furieusement et enfin baissa le regard pour le fixer sur ses pieds.

« Pour les vacances du moins, pour que se soit agréable pour tout le monde » intervint Alice en regardant son frère dans les yeux.

« Avec vous ça sera impossible, vous voir là me donne la nausée donc me gâche les vacances. Annonça Tanya

« Tanya ! Tais-toi. » Tout le monde regarda Edward qui venait de prononcer ces mots. Je suis d'accord si c'est pour passer de bonne vacances.

« Oh oui c'est sur passer des vacances avec la grosse maladroite de Bella et l'adoptée, c'est vrai que c'est génial. C'est vrai qu'être avec celle qui ne parle jamais et l'autre qui en est amoureux (elle montre Angela et Ben) . Cracha Maria. Au ne faites pas les étonnés tout le lycée sait que le minus est amoureux de la muette.

« Comment ça l'adoptée ? » demanda Alice

« Comment si tu n'étais pas au courant ! Une gamine de 11ans se fait adoptée dans un hôpital psychiatrique ! C'est interné que tu aurai du te faire ! Une surexcitée comme toi !»

« Maria ça suffit » gronda Jasper.

Alice regarda Bella puis Rosalie et enfin son frère qui était les seuls à être au courant de son adoption.

« Tu leur a dit !….Tu m'avais promis !….c'était la seule promesse que tu devais me faire ! La seule, Edward. » Alice tentait de retenir ses larmes qui menaçaient de couler

« Je n'ai rien dit Alice, je te promet »

Alice regarda tout le monde puis vit le regard triomphant de Maria et de Tanya et s'enfuit en courant de la pièce afin de se réfugier dans sa chambre. Edward la suivit de peu afin de la réconforter.

« Bon ce n'est pas tout, mais je vais m'installer, tu dors avec moi Jasper-chou » annonça Maria comme si de rien n'était. Et là tout le monde se regarda ne sachant quoi faire.

Alice était allongée sur le ventre au centre de son lit. Elle pleurait si fort qu'elle n'entendit pas Edward entrer dans la pièce. Ce dernier resta sur le pas de la porte. Il n'avait jamais été proche de sa sœur. Il hésitait donc à l'attitude à adopter envers cette dernière. Puis une pensée lui vint : Emmett. Son grand frère l'aurai prit dans les bras.

Soufflant il s'assit sur le lit et posa une main réconfortante sur le dos de la brunette. Alice sursauta au contact.

Elle leva les yeux, s'attendant à voir Bella ou Rosalie. Edward lut la surprise dans ses yeux, il lui sourit donc timidement. Et pour la première fois de leur vie, Alice se jeta dans ses bras.

« Je n'ai jamais rien dit, je te le promets… »Chuchota Edward

Après un temps, Alice murmura « Je te crois. »

« Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait de s'introduire dans une famille, de poser ses marques. De tenter de briser le lien qui t'unissait avec Emmett afin de partager la même chose. Je voulais vivre la même chose que tu vivais avec ton grand frère. Emmett est devenu mon frère mais toi et moi je ne crois pas. Et….j'en souffre…tu ne sais pas ce que sait de ne pas avoir de famille, d'être dans un endroit où l'on me détestait…. » Puis Alice pleura à nouveau contre le torse d'Edward.

« Je suis désolé. C'est vrai, je ne t'ai pas vraiment accepté. Mais comprends- moi aussi. On était heureux tous les quatre. Et moi j'ai cru que tu voulais prendre ma place. Ma mère rêvait d'avoir une fille. Et tu es arrivé, j'ai pas vraiment eu mon mots à dire. Et…maintenant je regrette, parce que je n'ai jamais considérer ton point de vue… Et puis tu ne nous a jamais dit d'où te venais avant. »

« à vrai dire je ne sais pas , c'est très flou…je sais juste que je souffrais énormément… » dit lentement la jeune fille.

« Mais tu as toujours dit que là que ces personnes te faisaient du mal, et qu'ils en feraient à Papa si tu y retournais… »

« Je sais… je le sens c'est tout…Parfois je rêve d'un homme qui m'attache…Ce que je sais c'est qu'on ne m'aimait pas et que c'est dangereux. C'est confus je sais mais c'est comme ça que je le ressent… »

Les deux jeunes se regardaient dans les yeux sans rien dire. Lentement Edward leva la main afin d'effacer les dernières traces de larmes. Les premiers gestes tendres apparaissaient.

« On pourrait faire une trêve dans notre non relation, comme l'a suggéré Bella. Même si tu ne m'acceptes pas en tant que sœur peut-être pourrions-nous être amis. » Suggéra Alice.

« Je dis que c'est une bonne idée… »

Et tous les deux se sourirent timidement. Ils se levèrent et rejoignirent les autres.

Maria était dans sa chambre rangeant ses affaires dans la penderie, lorsque Tanya pénétra dans la pièce.

« Comment t'a su que l'autre à été adopté ? C'est moi la copine d'Edward, pourquoi il te l'a dit ? » Agressa la Blonde.

« Il ne me l'a pas dit. » Joua Maria

« Quoi ? Alors….comment ?

« Hé bien je l'ai découvert…. »

« Bon Maria arrête de jouer et dis moi ! » s'énerva Tanya

«C'était pour les 15ans d'Edward et de sa sœur. Rappelle toi, ils ont fait une fête. J'avais bu et je cherchais les toilettes à l'étage. J'ai atterris dans le bureau du Docteur. Il n'y avait personne j'ai donc fouiné. C'était très barbant des trucs sur des maladies, jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur le dossier de l'autre…Apparemment elle s'est faite adoptée à 11ans , elle a été retrouvé devant l'hôpital de Seattle. Rien d'intéressant. A part qu'elle s'appelle Mary B.»

« J'arrive pas à y croire » déclara Tanya après un court silence.

« «J'avoue t'es sa copine…. »

« Non que tu ne me l'ai pas dit ! » coupa la Blonde. « On aurait encore plus l'emmerdé ! »

La mexicaine sourit devant l'enthousiasme de sa meilleure amie. « on pourrait faire des recherche sur elle . Edward m'a dit qu'elle pleuré comme un bébé depuis un certains durant la nuit. La pauvre fait des cauchemars.»

« Mais c'est une très bonne idée…Comment pourrir l'enfer de la petite Cullen? Quand on ira en ville on fera des recherche. Seattle n'est pas si loin que ça, à une demi-heure à peine. »

« Bonne idée ! On peut commencer dans trois jours pour une petite virée shopping !

Les deux jeunes femmes se serrèrent dans leur bras et sortirent de la pièce afin de rejoindre leurs petits amis respectifs !

Voilà je sais qu'on a pas encore vu de Jasper/Alice mais cela viendra plus tard. Pour moi le plus important c'est de vous montrer les relations de quatre personnages ici. Dans les prochains chapitres un conflits éclatera pour créer le départ de certains. Emmett arrivera plus tard.

Bisou et joyeux noël encore !


	3. Chapter 3

Une vie pas si tranquille

**Hé oui je suis déjà de retour!!! C'est spécial donc j'en profite lol**

**Donc voici l'apparition des Pov. Il ne devait pas y en avoir mais c'est trop brouillon sans.... Deux pov dans ce chapitre Bella puis Alice.**

**

* * *

  
**

Dans l'ensemble, la soirée s'était bien passée. Tout le monde avait fais plus ou moins des efforts. Jasper et Alice s'était parler cordialement. Peter avait passé la soirée à discuter avec Charlotte. Rosalie et Lauren ont plus ou moins discuter du temps où elles traînaient ensemble. Kate et Garrett ont préparé le dîner. Mike, Bella , Elias et Edward ont eux aussi parler tout en installant la table.

Ben et Angela étaient parti se promener pour mettre les choses au claire. Ce dernier était amoureux d'Angela depuis un certain temps. C'est amour qui est venu sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Le problème était que Angela ne ressentait pas la même chose que lui. Mais la jeune fille lui a alors affirmé que s' il la séduisait il se pourrait que ses sentiments évoluent. Ils étaient alors rentré pour passer avec les autres. Ben lui tenait la main et tout le monde avait souri.

Tout le monde sauf Tanya, Maria et Félix qui se sont tenus à l'écart toute la soirée.

**POV Bella.**

2h du matin. Je souffle un coup. J'étais épuisée et j'aimerai dormir mais impossible. Je ne sais pas qui a élu domicile dans la chambre voisine mais apparemment ils ne compte pas dormir maintenant. Les gémissements se faisaient de plus en plus fort.

J'attrape un oreiller et me le met sur la tête.

« Jassper ! Plus fort !! »

« mais elle peut pas baiser sans faire de bruit » rageai-je en m'assayant. Puis soudain j'entends des gémissements venir de l'autre côté.

« oh non ils vont pas s'y mettre »

Je me lève attrape un oreiller et descend dans le salon mais je me fige car Mike et Lauren sont entrain de….s'embrasser je suppose…

Berk !! La façon dont ils font ça me dégoute. Il attrape tout la bouche de la pauvre Lauren dans la sienne.

Je me dirige dans la cuisine et m'assieds sur une chaise. Je pose ma tête sur mon oreiller. Puis j'entends la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrir. Je tourne mon visage qui atterrit face un torse.

C'est Edward il est torse-nu, en caleçon. Je suis plutôt mal à l'aise parce que je me doute que c'est ses gémissements qui venaient de la chambre.

« Déjà fini ? » Merde c'est moi qui viens de dire ça ? Apparemment oui vu qu'il me regarde bizarrement. Et bien évidemment je rougis.

« Désolée, je voulais….pas…je … »

« Je venais juste me chercher à boire » dit-il. Il se sert un verre d'eau puis après un silence il me demande « pourquoi t'es là ? »

« oh je…. Vous faîtes un peu trop de bruit » soufflai-je en cachant mon visage

« du bruit ? désolée mais je dors donc… »

« ba ma chambre se situe entre la celle de Jasper et la tienne et…. » j'ai chaud et je suis sûrement plus que rouge enfin si c'est possible.

« Et… ? »

« Tu vois pas que je suis mal à l'aise ça t 'amuse ! » éclatai-je

« Si c'est très drôle tes rougeurs le prouvent très bien. » dit-il en rigolant « donc tu penses que je m'envoie en l'air et que Jasper aussi ? »

« ba la voix de Maria le prouve très bien » A mes mots il éclate de rire

« D'accord pour eux je les ai entendu et pourquoi penses-tu que l'autre couple c'est moi ? Tu reconnais ma belle voix rien que dans un gémissements ? »

« Je…je…non..tu … » bravo Bella pour une phrase cohérente tu repassera.

Il rigole à nouveau.

« Ecoutes Bella c'est pas moi »

« Pourtant quand on est parti se coucher tu est entré dans la chambre juste à côté de la mienne »affirmai-je

Il fronce les sourcils « C'est vrai, mais je me suis disputé avec Tanya à propos d'Alice. Je voulais qu'elle demande à Maria qu'elle s'excuse à propose de ce qu'elle a dit . Elle a refusé on s'est disputé j'ai donc changé de chambre… »

« Pourtant…je…. » Et la je le voie se levé, je le suis jusqu'à l'étage ou se situe nos chambres. On entend les gémissements de Tanya derrière la porte. Edward ouvre la porte. Et la je sens mes joues rougir furieusement alors que celle d'Edward pâlissent. Tanya est à quatre pattes sur lit et Félix derrière elle.

C'est Tanya qui nous voie en premier. Elle hurle.

Mon Dieu, les vacances commencent très mal.

**Pov Alice.**

J'étais avec Elias dans ma chambre. Ma relation avec Elias est très ambiguë. C'est mon meilleur ami c'est avec lui que j'ai découvert mon premier baiser, ma première fois. Et c'est lui qui subit aussi mes sortes de "crises" comme il aime appelé lorsque je veux le relooker. Ou c'est lui qui teste mes habits. je veux devenir styliste et Elias a été le premier à m'encourager. On s'embrassait sans plus lorsque nous avons entendu le hurlement. Il a grogné sans doute d'avoir été interrompu. Je crois que tout le monde a entendu ce cri. Pusique tout le monde est là lorsque je me précipite dans le couloir suivi d'Elias.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe » demande Garrett

Edward est devant la porte de sa chambre et Bella à ses côtés se mord sa lèvre. Elle ne sait pas quoi faire. Je me précipite à leurs côtés. Je pose ma main sur le bras d'Edward.

« Edward ?»

Puis soudain la porte s'ouvre sur Tanya et Félix.

« Je veux que vous partiez tout les deux. Maintenant. »

« Quoi ! non Il est 3h du matin Ed ! Ils peuvent avoir un accident » cris Maria.

« Et Alors ?!! » hurle mon frère. « Vaut mieux que vous partiez maintenant sinon je te promets mon poing dans ta gueule Felix »

« Ah ouais ba vas-y frappe » Mais Edward ne fit rien, au contraire il s'éloigna « Tapette, tu baises ta copine comme une merde, elle a besoin d'être mieux comblé que ça ! et je suis sûr que tu serai capable de venir nous rejoindre !Et toi aussi Bella » Il lui caressa la joue !

« ne la touches pas » hurlai-je

« Oh bébé veut baiser aussi » Il m'attrape par les cheveux !

« Lâche là ! » hurle mon frère. Il me lâche et tombe au sol. J'entends alors Maria rire et soufflé un « fillette ».

Je sens alors la rage s'insuffler dans mes veines. Je me relève et me précipite sur Maria. On tombe toutes les deux au sol, dévalant les escaliers nous menant au salon. Maria fut plus rapide à se remettre de la chute et se jeta sur moi. Elle me souleva et m'envoya valser contre un meuble. Puis elle posa ses mains autour de mon cou lorsque je me relevais. Elle donna un coup de genoux dans le ventre.

Puis je sentis qu'elle m'étranglait. Je voyais flou. Le son disparaissait. L'air me manquait. Et je sombrais.

* * *

**Voilà en espérant que vous avez aimé!.....**

**Un petit review:S  
**


	4. 4 révélation

Une vie pas si tranquille

Chapitre 4

Révélations

POV Alice

« Réveille-toi…… » je sentais qu'on me secouer mais je ne pouvais pas bouger.

« Debout ! » Je n'arrivais pas à ouvrir les yeux. Mes paupières étaient lourdes.

Clack le bruit d'une claque. Sur ma joue. Ça brûle.« Maintenant ,tu ouvres les yeux Mary »

Lentement je les ouvre, mais tout est flou autour de moi. J'aperçois seulement des silhouettes dans le fond de la salle. Je tente de bouger mes bras, mais je ne peux pas. Je baisse ma tête pour voir ce qui m'en empêche. Mais bras sont dans une sorte de gilet avec de longues manches attachées dans mon dos.

« Pourquoi suis-je attachée ? »murmurai-je

« Mary, Mary,Mary…Combien de fois dois-je te répéter. Si on t'attache c'est que tu as fait une bêtise. Quelle bêtise a tu faîtes ? »

Je secoue négativement la tête, refoulant mes larmes. Je voulais qu'il me détache.

« Monsieur détachez-moi s'il vous plait… » je regarde là où il est assis mais ne vois toujours pas son visage, ni les deux autres personnes qui l'accompagne.

« Non, Mary, pas temps que tu ne m'aura pas répondu….Réponds Mary ! »

« Parce que je voulais m'enfuir… » Sangloté-je

« Et pourquoi voulais-tu t'enfuir ? »

« Détachez-moi docteur, je vous en prie…Pleuré-je plus fort.

« REPONDS !! »hurle l'homme me faisant totalement arrêter de pleurer tellement je suis effrayée. « Réponds ou tu ne sortiras pas de cette pièce pendant 1semaine ! »

« Je voulais rejoindre mes parents » murmuré-je

« Mary… »il s'approcha de moi, et posa sa main sur ma joue. Doucement il me la caressa. Je le regardais, je ne le voyais toujours mais un détails attira mon attention : une longue cicatrice traversait sa bouche, la tordant et rendant cet homme effrayant.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit t'es parents ne t'aime pas, c'est eux qui t'on amené ici, à l'hôpital de Spokane. Ils t'ont abandonné. Rentre toi ça dans la tête. Ce que tu peux être stupide pour une gamine de 9ans. ça fais tout de même 3ans que je te répète la même chose. »

Pour clore la conversation il me redonna une gifle. Puis il fit signe aux deux autres personnes de quittés la pièce. Puis avant de sortir, il éteignit la lumière.

« Dans le noir tu réfléchira peut-être mieux. » Alors qu'il fermai la porte, je me mis à hurler de peur, de douleur !

« Alice….réveille-toi » Brusquement j'ouvris les yeux en hurlant, me jetant dans les bras de la première personne afin de pleurer.

Pov Jasper.

J'ai vu Alice se jeté sur Maria, puis Edward donné un coup de point à Félix. Je savais comment Félix se battait et c'était plutôt dangereux.

« Séparz Alice et Maria » ordonné-je aux filles. Toutes se précipitèrent dans l'escalier mais Tanya fit un croche pied à Bella. ET cette dernière s'écroula au sol, en emportant les tableaux accrochés aux murs. Je ne vis pas la suite car Edward me tomba dessus.

Félix venait de l'envoyer valser avec un coup de pied dans le ventre. Peter, Garett se précipitèrent sur Edward pour le relevé.

« Hé calme toi mec ! » dis Elias à Félix.

« Ta gueule » hurla ce dernier.

« Dégage de chez moi! Maintenant ! » s'écria mon meilleur ami. Sa lèvre était en sang.

Mais Félix se précipita sur nous et nous dévalons l'escalier. En bas nous entendons Rosalie !

Mais je n'y prête pas attention, trop occuper à éviter les coups de Félix. Alors que ce dernier ce précipite à nouveau sur moi, Garett, le plaque au sol. Il tiens un de ses bras dans le dos et a son genous entre ses omoplates. Puis je prends conscience des autres Rosalie est accroupi près d'Alice qui est inconsciente au sol. Elle pleure, Angela et Charlotte et Ben tente de retenir Maria qui est totalement déchaînée.

Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça.

Bella est assise sur Tanya !

« Arrête de m'insulter de grosse ! Je ne suis pas grosse. C'est sur que comparée à toi je le suis ! Mais fou moi la paix ! »

« Révoltée la petite Swan » c'est Mike qui vient de dire ça il est à côté de moi.

Edward se prècipite sur Alice. Je vois qu'il tente de chercher son pouls.

« C'est bon elle respire »

« Toi , toi et toi ! vous dégagez d'ici et tout de suite » annonce Edward en pointant du doigt Félix, Tanya et Maria. « Désolée Jasper mais ta copine à voulu étrangler Alice..donc je …. »

« Je comprends » dis-je en le coupant. Je ne reconnais ma petite-amie. On dirait qu'elle est possédée.

« Quoi !!!? » Hurle-t-elle « Jasper tu ne peux pas !!! » Mais je secoue négativement la tête. Garett relâche Félix qui se remet debout, de même pour Tanya . Les filles lâche Maria. Tous les trois se dirigent vers la sortie. Mais Maria s'arrête et se retourne en nous regardant d'un air mauvais.

« Vous le regretterais tous !! » Puis elle sort.

Edward soulève Alice et la pose sur un canapé. Bella pose une main sur le front d'Alice. « Elle est brûlante ».

Je regarde Bella, sa joue est griffée a cause de Tanya et de ces ongles. Ses cheveux sont en désordre. Charlotte se masse le poignet que Tanya a dû tordre. Une poche violette apparaît sous l'œil de Garett.

Peter et Angela arrive de la cuisine et distribue de la glace a tout le monde , même à moi. Peter me signale que mon menton vire au bleu. J'acquiesce. On est tous silencieux. Puis Alice commence à remuer dans son sommeil. Elle devient de plus en plus agitée. Je vois Elias tenter de lui maintenir les bras mais elle le repousse.

« attendez, faut lui mettre de l'au sur la tête » dis-je en m'avançant en posant ma poche de glace sur son front et en maintenant ses bras.

Puis soudain elle hurle.

« Alice…Réveille-toi » Elle hurle plus fort, ouvre les yeux et se jette dans mes bras. Elle sanglote très fort et je lui caresse le dos pour qu'elle se calme.

Petit à petit elle se calme. Elle se desserre de moi et me remercie du regard. Puis je la vois chercher quelqu'un du regard. Ses yeux se pose sur son frère.

« je crois savoir d'ou je viens » chuchote-t-elle.


	5. 5 et ça continue

Une vie pas si tranquille

**I'm back !!**

Que de bouleversements et malheureusement ça ne fait que commencer.

**Euh je voulais vous dire :**

**-Premièrement je m'excuse pour le petit problème du chapitre3 : je viens de découvrir fanfiction et j'ai un peu (voir beaucoup) de mal à m'en servir donc désolé…. **

**-Deuxièmement les POV dans ce chapitre sont ceux de Kate (je voulais juste un personnage neutre) et de Jasper.**

**-Troisièmement je m'excuse des fautes d'orthographes : je tente vraiment de m'appliquer…**

**-Et quatrièmement : bonne lecture.**

Chapitre 5

Et ça continue…

POV Kate

Nous étions tous installés dans le salon.

« Excuse- moi mais…Comment ça tu crois savoir d'où tu viens ? » demanda Ben. C'était la question que je me posais. Je crois même que c'est la question que tout le monde se posait.

« J'ai été adopté. »

« Oui, on le sait ça » dit Mike avec toute sa délicatesse. « Désolé »

« En faîtes, je ne sais pas où je vivais avant mes 11ans. Je sais juste que c'était dangereux. Mais je n'ai aucun souvenir de ma famille…d'avant, du lieu, de l'accident… »

« L'accident ? » répéta Angela.

« D'après papa, j'avais des traces de brûlure sur moi. Et c'est dernier je rêve souvent de ma rencontre avec tout les Cullen qui me dise d'aller en enfer. Mais là je sais d'où je viens. L'homme dans mon rêve il a dit que j'étais à l'hôpital de Spokane. »

Silence.

« Mais comme tu l'a dis c'est un rêve »Dit finalement Jasper. La plupart du groupe acquiesça, même son frère. A vrai je crois être la seule indécise du groupe. Seule Bella, Rosalie et Elias la croyaient.

« Pourquoi tu ne l'as crois pas ? » demanda Bella

« Mais c'est qu'un rêve. Elle s'est fais attaquer par ma petite-amie, sans doute elle a dû lire la ville de Spokane quelque part, et comme tu ne sais pas d'où tu viens, tu l'a associer à ta ville d'avant. C'est tout simple. » Répliqua le blond

« Et pourquoi sa ne serait pas son subconscient qui ferait ressortir tout ça ? » haussa la jeune Swan

« Mais parce que ce n'était qu'une gamine, et qu'un évènement occulté de cette manière ne ressurgit seulement qu'en présence d'une personne, d'un objet de son passé. Même si elle ne se rappelle plus de cet objet. Et Maria a toujours vécu à Forks depuis son enfance, vu que c'était ma meilleure amie avant de devenir ma petite amie. » Déclara le jeune homme.

« Ah ouais ! T'es psy peut-être ?! » cria Bella

« Non, mais je veux me spécialiser dedans, donc je lis les ouvrages. Et si tu es jalouse je peux t'analyser ! »

« Bah vas y je serai heureuse de voir ce que tu as pu découvrir sur moi ! »

« T'es parents se sont séparé lorsque tu était jeune , bien sûr tout le monde le sait, tu est revenu habité à Forks lorsque tu as eu 15ans pour ne plus être un poids pour ta mère avec qui tu vivais jusque là. Elle a dû rencontrer quelqu'un. Tu te caches sous des vêtements trop grands pour toi, ce qui signifie qu'il t'es arrivé quelque chose chez ta mère.

Ce n'est pas seulement de la timidité, vu que tu ne supportes aucun contact. Même Alice qui prend tout le monde dans ses bras, hésite car elle voit que tu te tends. Alors je pencherai sois pour un problème avec un petit ami ou bien le beau-père.

Alors j'ai raison ? »

Au fur et à mesure du discours de Jasper, Bella avait pâlis. La jeune fille se leva et s'enfuir de la pièce.

Il eut un silence dans la pièce laissant tout le monde devant les nouvelles révélations.

« Quelqu'un d'autre veut se faire analyser ? »

Ouais à peine deux jours, et tout part dans tous les sens.

Puis le téléphone de Jasper se mit à sonner.

POV Jasper.

Lorsque mon téléphone sonne je regarde sur l'écran. C'est Maria. Je sors.

« Allo »

« Jasper ? je suis désolée… »

« écoutes moi aussi… »

« On oublie ? » demande-t-elle timidement

« Oui bébé. » je soupire

« Ça ne va pas ? »

« Non ne t'inquiète pas je me suis pris la tête avec Swan. »dis-je en m'asseyant sur un banc.

« à quel propos ? »

« Parce que Alice aurait rêver de son passé. Qu'elle viendrai de Spokane… »

« Spokane ? A une heure Seattle ? » demande-t-elle

« Oui…c'est ridicule vu que Carlisle l'a soignée à Seattle. »

« Oui c'est ridicule elle ne sait plus quoi inventer pour se faire remarquer. » dit-elle hargneusement.

« Maria, écoutes on tente de faire des efforts pour passer de bonne vacances. C'est pas en l'insultant que…. »

« Oui mais moi je ne suis pas là ! Donc je dis ce que je veux ! Et je reviendrai plus tard sans doute…. , le temps de calmer les esprits »annonce-t-elle.

« D'accord. Je t'aime. »

« Moi aussi je t'aime , je te laisse . »

« bien à plus tard ma puce » Elle raccroche. Je reste quelque instants sur le banc. Puis me dirige à l'intérieur. Lorsque j'entre j'ai la bonne surprise de voir Emmett et ses amis.

Pov Maria.

Lorsque je raccroche je me tourne vers Tanya et Félix et leur sourit.

« Sa va être plus simple que je ne l'imaginais de se venger de Cullen ! »

**Alors….**

**Si vous voulez taper Maria voter 1**

**Pour taper Tanya c'est le 2**

**Pour taper Félix c'est le 3**

**Pour taper les trois dîtes le !!!**

**Pour donner des claques à Jasper c'est le 4**

**Bisoussss à toussssssssss**


	6. 6 De l'amour dans l'air?

Une vie pas si tranquille

**Encore moi… Je suis bien contente que ça vous plaise.**

**Voilà un chapitre plus calme. Et pour répondre à Amandine, la mémoire d'Alice va revenir petit à petit mais pas tout…tu verras bien lol.**

**J'ai vu que vous détesté Maria et bien je peux vous dire que ça ne vas pas s'arranger…mais c'est pour plus tard.**

**Bref place à la lecture !!!**

* * *

Chapitre 6

De l'amour dans l'air ?

POV Emmett

J'avais décidé de leur faire la surprise. Peut être qu'il dormait tous, vu qu'il est 8h du matin. Mais bon embêter Edward est l'un de mes passe-temps !!

« On est arrivé ! »dis-je à mes deux amis qui avaient décidé de m'accompagné : Leah et Jacob.

Je jette un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur et aperçoit le Jacob vautré sur le banquette arrière.

« Ro c'est pas vrai va falloir encore le réveiller » soupire Leah.

« Attends j'ai une idée. »La tête du jeune homme est avachis contre la vitre. J'ouvre la portière. Et comme par hasard mon ami s'écroule par terre….et il ne se réveille pas.

« euh…il le fait exprès la ? » demandé-je à Leah.

Elle secoue négativement la tête.

« J'ai déjà essayer, de le frapper, le secouer, de lui verser de l'eau sur la tête, rien le seul moyen c'est…. »Elle ne répond pas , mais se baisse et lui chuchote quelque chose à l'oreille. Et étrangement Jacob se met debout. Très vite.

« C'est bon je suis debout » dit-il très rapidement !

« euh…Je ne veux même pas savoir » Jacob explose de rire. Ce couple est le plus étrange que je n'ai jamais rencontré. Ils ne s'embrassent jamais, ne se tiennent jamais dans les bras. Ils ne font jamais tout ce qu'un couple normal devrait faire, comme mes parents.

Nous prenons nos affaires et nous nous dirigeons vers l'entrée. Et là quelle surprise, ils sont tous debout.

« Hé surprise ! »

« Emmett » hurle ma petite sœur en se jetant dans mes bras.

« Hé !! »dis-je en la réceptionnant. « Toujours aussi petite à ce que je voie. » plaisanté-je. Mais d'une certaine façon c'est vrai, Alice est particulièrement petite. À peine 1m55. À côté de mon 1m85 c'est vraiment mignon.

« oh la ferme ! » crie-t-elle en me frappant. Puis Edward s'avance vers moi.

« Salut ! » me dit-il en me prenant dans mes bras.

« Alors les mecs je vous présente Jacob et Leah . Jacob, Leah voici les autres. Ya un peu de monde donc vous irez les voir pour connaître leur nom. » Puis petit a petit je remarque des bleus sur le coup d'Alice, la lèvre gonflée d'Edward, le bleu sur le menton de Jasper qui vient d'arriver.

« Qu'est ce qui vous est arrivé ? » demandé-je en pointant les détails

« euh c'est une longue histoire. Viens t'assoire » me dit ma petite sœur. J'ai l'impression que je ne vais pas aimer. Je prends place avec Leah et Jacob sur le canapé.

« je vais préparé le petit déjeuné » annonce Peter et charlotte le suit afin de l'aider.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je suis totalement muet. Je ressentais une multitude d'émotions : de la colère contre les 3autres, de l'ébahissement face à leur combat (en effet je n'aurai jamais cru Bella pouvoir se battre) elle est tellement maladroite , et du doute face au rêve de ma petite soeur.

« Et tout ça depuis hier soir ? »demanda Jacob.

Tous acquiescèrent et bien évidemment Jacob explosa littéralement de rire. Ce qui détend considérablement l'ambiance, car on peut dire que le rire de Jacob est très communicatif.

A ce moment Rosalie apparaît suivit de Bella, qui a les yeux rouge.

« Salut Emmett. » me dit la jeune blonde.

Je déglutis péniblement. Je n'avais jamais remarqué que Rosalie était si….belle.

« Salut….Rosalie….tu as changé .» dis-je en sentant mes joues rosirent. Merde depuis quand je rougis ?

« Ouais mère nature est passé par là ? » Ricane Alice.

« Alice ! » gronde Rosalie

« Rosalie n'accepte pas son nouveau corps. » Rajoute Charlotte.

« ah ba…okay »

Bravo Emmett sujet verbe complément et non homme des cavernes. Stupide !

Quelques heures plus tard j'étais à l'extérieur quand Rosalie s'assit à côté de moi.

« Hé ! »

« Hé ! » silence .Je suis mal à l'aise et c'est la première fois que ça m'arrive. Même avec Noémie je n'ai jamais été stéssé ainsi. Avec elle c'est beaucoup plus simple. Elle me manque.

« Tu penses à Alice ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Oui ,tu soupires » ah bon pas rendu compte « et tu es perdu dans t'es pensée. Tu penses à ce qu'Alice dit de son rêve »

« Oh euh ouais étrange. » Et c'est vrai je trouve ça étrange. « Je sais pas…d'un côté Jasper à peut être raison mais de l'autre….je ne sais. »

Rosalie rit.

« euh…je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir fait une blague. »

Elle rit encore plus fort.

« Tu es drôle. » me dit-elle.

« Ah ? » d'habitude j'en aurait profité mais pas là. Pourquoi ? Aucune idée.

« Tu ne pensais pas du tout à Alice. »

« Euh.. »

« Ce n'est pas une question ! » rit-elle.

« Ah…mon dieu ce que je suis ridicule »

« Mais non tu n'es pas ridicule »

J'écarquille les yeux !Merde j'ai pensé tout fort !

«C'est moi qui te mets mal à l'aise comme ça ? » me demande-t-elle. Je ne réponds pas, j'ai la gorge nouée. Je préfère détourner le regard. Elle pose sa main sur mon bras et là un frisson me parcours. Non c'est impossible que je ressentes ça. La dernier fois c'était avec ….

Rosalie retire sa main. Son regard devient plus triste. « j'ai dû me tromper….désolée. Je vais te laisser. » Elle se lève et commence à marcher vers la maison.

« Attends… » je lui attrape la main. « Reste » soufflé-je. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai vraiment envi qu'elle reste.

On se rassoit. Et on discute de tout.

Je suis bien. Ça faisait longtemps.

POV Alice

Je suis avec Elias dans la piscine. Il s'approche de moi.

« J'ai bien envie de terminer ce qu'on a à peine commencer tout à l'heure » me souffle-t-il en se collant à moi.

Heureusement que j'ai pied sinon je coulerai.

J'ai bien envie de jouer.

« Finir quoi ? » dis-je en plantant mon regard dans ces yeux gris. Elias est vraiment beau. Grand environ 1m80, châtain avec des reflets blonds. Je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui mais ressent tout de même quelque chose pour ce jeune homme. C'est avant tout mon meilleur ami. Un ami avec des avantages. Et c'est réciproque.

« Tu ne sais pas…. » il embrasse mon cou, mon épaule ; « Il faut alors que je te rafraîchisse la mémoire. » il embrasse mon menton, et embrasse le contour de ma bouche, pour me tenter et ça marche.

Il pose un de ses bas dans le bas de mon dos pour me rapprocher de lui et son autre main derrière ma nuque afin de la caresser.

« ça commence à me revenir » soufflé-je. Je pose mes mains sur son torse.

«Vraiment ? » murmure-t-il contre ma peau. Il passe sa main dans mes cheveux. « Tu n'a pas chaud avec tes longs cheveux ? »

« Si très. » Je sais qu'il aime quand je m'attache mes cheveux en une queue-de-cheval. Car ma nuque se dégage et je sais que ça lui plaît. Je prends donc l'élastique autour de mon poignet mais Elias me le prends des mains. C'est lui qui me les attache.

Il caresse alors les bleus qui se forme sur mon cou.

« N 'y pense plus… »lui dis-je. « occupe toi de moi plutôt ! »

Il sourit franchement. Et se jette sur mes lèvres.

* * *

**Voilà. **

**Oui pour le moment Alice a les cheveux longs. Ces cheveux courts apparaîtront plus tard.**

**J'espère en tout cas que ça vous plaît.**

**J'ai voulu changer et faire un nouvel Emmett. C'est sûr que ça ne doit pas plaire à tout le monde.**

**Prochain chapitre (normalement)une discussion entre Bella et Edward. Et un pov du côté des méchants lol**


	7. 7découvertes

**Hey everbody !**

**Dans ce chapitre Pov Edward et Pov Félix.**

**Donc je vous laisse lire…..**

Chapitre 7

Découvertes

POV Edward

Tanya ne me manquait pas. Cette révélation m'étais apparu ce matin alors que j'observais tout le monde.

Ça faisait cinq jours qu'on était là. Et l'on voyait déjà certains couples se former. Ben et Angela. Garrett et Kate. Garrett ramait beaucoup et Emmett et Jacob le charriaient. C'était très drôle à voir. Bien sûr Garrett retournait la situation à son avantage lorsque Rosalie entrait dans la pièce. Mon frère perdait tout ses moyens.

Je connaissais la relation qu'entretenais Elias et Alice cependant j'avais l'impression que le jeune homme ressentait bien plus que de l'amitié pour Alice, comme de l'amour ?! Et puis je trouvais ce gars vraiment étrange parfois il avait des réactions bien trop matures pour un gars de 17ans. Enfin bref je n'appréciais pas beaucoup ce gars.

Peter et Charlotte se rapprochaient aussi…Mike et Lauren se séparaient, se mettaient en ensemble, se séparaient à nouveau et ça toute les 2 heures. J'avais appris aussi que Jacob et Leah étaient ensemble. Vraiment étrange ce couple.

Jasper, lui, ne savait pas où il en était avec Maria. On avait discuté un long moment tous les deux. Je lui avais dit que Tanya ne me manquait pas. Et lui était perdu. Il était amoureux de la Mexicaine mais il sentait que la jeune femme mettait de la distance entre eux. Connaissant Maria, elle préparait quelque chose. Mon meilleur ami ne m'avait pas cru. Et je peux le comprendre.

Puis j'avais remarqué que la jeune Swan c'était renfermé encore plus sur elle-même depuis l'analyse de Jasper. Alice et Rosalie avaient tenté de lui parler mais aucun son n'étais sorti de sa bouche.

En ce moment même Angela essayer une approche, et ça n'avait pas l'air de fonctionner.

« Mais laissez-moi tranquille ! »hurla la jeune Swan en se précipitant dans les escaliers.

Angela souffla totalement découragé.

« Peut-être qu'elle devrait parler avec quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaît pas. » soufflé-je

« Tu as sans doute raison. »

« Si tu veux je peux essayer. Avec des « inconnus » on y arrive mieux »dis-je en mimant les guillemets. « Bella et moi nous ne sommes pas amis donc… »

« Tu ferai ça ? »me demanda-t-elle avec espoir.

« Pour la trêve et la cohabitation.»

Je me lève et me dirige vers la chambre de la brunette. Je toque et entre après avoir entendu un « entrez » étouffé. Bella est allongée sur son lit. La tête plongée dans un oreiller. Elle se relève dos à moi. Je suppose qu'elle a pleuré puisqu'elle essuie son visage.

Elle porte un gros pull très long.

Je m'assieds sur le lit. La jeune fille sur retourne vers moi. Elle semble surprise de me voir là et à vrai dire moi aussi. On se regarde.

« Bella…Tes amis s'inquiètent. Je sais que Jasper n'a pas été très subtil mais… »

« Non il a raison. Il s'est bien passé quelque chose à Phoenix. »chuchote-t-elle.

« Et tu… »

« Il ne m'a pas violé, si tu veux savoir. Enfin pas physiquement. Mais…moralement…Il n'a fait que me rabaissé. Au début je ne voulais pas le croire. Il me tapait pour que ces phrases me rentrent dans la tête. »

« Mais personne ne voyait tes bleus »

« Edward je suis maladroite. Et tout le monde pensait que ces bleus était dû à ma maladresse. Petit à petit je l'ai cru. Phil croyait qu'il y avait une compétition entre nous. Celui qui aurait l'amour de ma mère. Mais je ne voulais que de son bonheur. Mais j'avais besoin de ma mère. Et il continuait de me rabaisser jusqu'à ce que je déménage. La dernière phrase qu'il m'a dit c'est qu'il avait gagné. »

J'étais silencieux comment un type pouvait être si monstrueux.

On se regardait silencieusement. Je n'avais jamais remarqué qu'elle avait un si beau regard.

« Il ne sait pas ce qu'il disait. »Murmuré-je

« Quoi ? »

« Euh…Oui. Il avait faux. Tes cheveux sont d'un joli brun. Tes yeux d'un…magnifique chocolat… » Elle rougit. Je me rapprochais.

« Enlève ton pull… »Soufflé-je.

Hésitante d'un un premier temps, mais sous mon regard elle l'enlève. Elle porte un short et un Tee-shirt moulant. Je l'observe et me relève pour ne pas qu'elle sente mon désir pour elle. Merde. Pourtant elle ne ressemble pas à mes ex. Rien à voir et pourtant si jolie. Je souffle.

« Sors. » me dit-elle.

« Quoi ? » je ne comprends pas.

« Phil avait raison. Tu as vu comment tu as réagi. » Puis elle éclate en sanglots.

« Non c'est pas ça ! Au contraire ! »m'écrié-je

« Arrête de mentir ! » elle pleure toujours.

« Mais non ! Sens ! » Je m'approche d'elle, lui saisit sa main et la pose sur mon entrejambe. Je n'aurai pas dû faire ça car un gémissement m'échappe.

« Oh » C'est adorable. Elle ne retire pas sa main.

« Tu es si…belle. » je lui caresse sa joue tendrement. « Et ton beau-père ne sait pas ce qu'il disait… »

Nos visages se rapprochent lentement. Son odeur m'enveloppe. Une odeur de frésia. La tête me tourne, et je me sens décoller lorsque je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Si douce.

Je me décolle d'elle.

« Je… »mais aucune pensées cohérentes n'atteints mon cerveau.

On se regarde tous les deux. On est tout les deux confus.

« on ne dit rien à personne ! » On a parlé en même temps. On se sourit. Puis je me penche pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

Pov Félix

Nous sommes à Spokane depuis hier soir. Je me dirige vers l'accueil où une jeune standardiste se tiens.

« Bonjour mademoiselle. »

« Bonjour . » me répond-elle dans un grand sourire.

« J'aurai une question à vous voudrai savoir si vous avez des informations sur une patiente.

« Connaissez-vous son nom? »

« Malheureusement elle à été adopté et à changé de nom. Mais qu'elle était dans cet hôpital pendant plus de 3ans. »

« Je suis désolée mais c'est confidentiel. » Très bien elle ne veut pas me donner d'information je vais donc jouer.

« Jessica…je peux vous appeler Jessica. » Elle opine. « c'est très important on tente de rouvrir une enquête. Je suis de la police. Et la vie de certaines personnes sont en jeux. »

Elle acquiesce à nouveau. « Alors s'il vous plaît…elle a était adopté en 2001.

« Je veux bien vous aider mais depuis 2005 les fichiers sont informatisés. Ceux d'avant sont sur papiers, dans la réserve. »

« Puis-je y aller ? »

« Ba dans la journée désolée. Il y a trop de personne qui passe dans la journée. Mais revenez se soir à 20h00. »

« D'accord, je viendrai avec mes collègues. À ce soir Mademoiselle Stanley. » Puis je quitte l'hôpital.

20H01.

Je suis devant l'hôpital avec Maria et Tanya. Jessica vient nous rejoindre. On la suit. On traverse de nombreux couloirs. Puis on descend.

« Tenez voici la clé. Je dois retourner à l'accueil Si vous avez un problème appuyé sur la touche de l'interphone. »

Elle s'en va. Tanya ouvre la porte, allume la lumière et la une immense salle rempli de dossier apparaît. »

« Hé bien on est pas sorti… »soufflé-je.

Après une demi-heure de recherche, Maria s'écrit.

« venez-voir. »

On s'approche d'elle. Elle nous montre une partie qui semble vraiment plus intéressé. Cependant nous n'avons pas les clé.

« Va falloir que tu ailles draguer la petite cruche de Stanley » ricane Maria.

Tanya soupire.

Je m'approche d'elle.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. C'est toi la plus importante. » Je l'embrasse.

Je regarde une dernière fois la section fermée avec inscrit au dessus « dossiers hôpital psychiatrique. »

**Voilà….**

**Alors avez-vous aimer la discussion entre Edward et Bella ?**


	8. 8 Départ

Une vie pas si tranquille.

**Et oui j'étais très vite inspirée !! Donc voilà la suite avec un POV Alice..**

**Bonne lecture !**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapitre 8

Départ

POV Alice.

Super.

Vraiment super.

Que dire de plus. On est le 4 juillet et il pleut. Donc ce qui dit pluie, dit pas de feu d'artifice, pas de feu d'artifice pas de fête nationale !

Je suis vraiment en rogne.

Enervée contre ce temps stupide je m'avachie sur le canapé. Ce qui m'énervait aussi c'est que petit à petit les gens s'en allaient. Certes ce n'est pas sa faute si la mère d'Angéla s'est cassée la jambe. Mais Ben n'a pas besoin de l'accompagné. Il fait seulement ça pour s'attirer les faveurs d'Angéla.

Je me donne une claque mentale. Je deviens trop méchante. Quand je suis énervée. Pour me changé les idées j'allume la télé.

Nul, nul, nul.

Je me fiche totalement de la vie du vers de terre ! Pfff

Et puis ça aussi ça m'énerve ! Kate est partie rejoindre sa sœur Irina, qui venait de se faire largué. Quel crétin ce Laurent de largué une fille la veille de la fête national. S'il l'avait largué à la Saint Valentin cela aurait été pareil ! Bien évidemment Garrett l'avait accompagné ! Lui aussi c'est pour attirer les faveurs de Kate !

Crétin !

Bien sûr comme il n'avait pas de voiture, Elias avait dû les emmener avec sa voiture.. Il ne rentrera que demain. Lui par contre c'est pas comme ça qu'il allait s'attirait mes faveurs !

« Tu regardes quoi ? »

Je reprends réalité pour voir que c'est Jasper qui me parle. Lui aussi est avachi sur un des fauteuils.

« Une émission passionnante sur… »je regarde l'écran. « la reproduction sexuelle des…cafards ! Berk »

Il rit. Je zappe.

« Attends laisse ! » me dit-il.

Je fais ce qu'il dit. C'est un documentaire sur la guerre de sécession. J'écoute la journaliste.

« La guerre de Sécession ou guerre civile américaine (généralement appelée simplement « Civil War » aux États-Unis) est une guerre civile survenue entre 1861 et 1865 impliquant les États-Unis (« l'Union ») et les États confédérés d'Amérique, dirigés par Jefferson Davis, rassemblant onze États esclavagistes du Sud qui avaient fait sécession des États-Unis. »

« j'adore l'Histoire, mais la Guerre civile me passionne. »

« Ah bon ? »

« Oui. Parfois je me dis que si j'étais né à cette époque, j'aurai fait partie de l'armée. Du Sud sans doute vu que je suis Texan. «

« Tu a vécu au Texas ? » demandé-je surprise.

« A Houston plus précisément…Pourquoi ? »

« Non juste pour ton accent. Tu as un accent du Sud. Mais maintenant je sais d'où exactement. »

« d'accord. »

« Et sinon tu penses que tu aurai été un simple soldat ou bien plus si tu avais vécu en 1861. »

« hé bien sans me vanter, on m'écoute facilement. Donc grâce à sa j'aurai été promu, je pense que j'aurai été chargé d'évacuer les femmes et enfants des villages. Parce que le combat j'aime bien mais quand ça en devient nécessaire. »

Il y a un silence. J'entends la télé, c'est un documentaire sur l' Etat du Mississippi. L'écran montre des image, le Sun studio, à Menphis dans le Tennessee… le nom de certaines villes comme celle de Louisville. Il y a même une ville qui se nomme Carlisle. Cela fait rire Jasper mais pas moi. Car j'ai l'impression de connaître. Puis il s'arrête sur une ville : Celle de Jackson. Il y montre des photos, des rues , des magasins, je suis comme hypnotisée.

Une femme blonde apparaît puis disparaît. Je tourne ma tête vers Jasper qui est toujours plongé dans l'émission. La femme blonde réapparaît. Elle se tient derrière Jasper

« Jasper… »chuchoté-je.

Il tourne sa tête vers moi mais ce n'est pas Jasper. C'est un homme blond. La même chevelure que Jasper. Je regarde autour de moi. Je ne suis plus dans le chalet. Mais dans une maison que je ne connais pas. Puis une petite fille de 6ans passe devant moi et me bouscule.

« Pousse-toi de mon chemin monstre ! » crache-t-elle.

« Va dans ta chambre Mary-Alice ! »hurle l'homme.

Mais je ne bouge pas. Alors L'homme se lève et me met debout et me donne une claque si violente que je tombe du canapé. Je percute quelque chose de froid. Je me retourne c'est un miroir.

Puis me tétanise sur place parce que je vois. C'est moi, mais je suis si jeune. Je ne dois pas avoir plus de 4ans. J'ai la lèvre gonflé et un œil au beurre noir. Et ma joue me chauffe à cause de la baffe. Je voie les trois personnes dans le miroir, ils rient. Je me retourne vers eux. La femme blonde s'avance vers moi me prends le bras et me hurle dessus.

« Ecoute ce que dis ton père. Et arrête de faire des bêtises…Maintenant tu vas te réveiller….Réveille-toi ! Alice ?!! Alice !! »

Je me sens secouée. J'ouvre les yeux, je ne savais même pas que je les avaient fermés.

Jasper se tient devant moi inquiet. Je déglutis

« Jasper que tu me crois ou pas, je pense que j'ai vécu à Jackson dans le Mississipi. Je connais cette ville. Et j'ai vu ma famille. »

Il semble inquiet. Je lui raconte ce que je viens de vivre.

Il réfléchis sans doute, cherchant une possible analyse.

« je ne veux pas d'une nouvelle analyse de ta part. Je dois…aller les voir. »

« Mais supposons que se soit vrai…pourquoi voudrait-tu rejoindre des gens qui te battait »

« Je ne suis pas sûr que se soit eux qui me battaient mais plûtot l'homme avec la cicatrice le médecin de Spokane. »

« Tu es entrain de me dire que tu associerai deux rêves en même temps…que t'es blessure serait dû au premier rêve… c'est bizarre, et complètement fou !Désolé je comprends pas grand chose »

« C'est pas eux qui me battent, c'est imagine que tu rêve d'un bonbon dans un premier temps puis tu rêve de Maria mais qu'elle est habillé du bonbon que tu rêvais…tu comprends ? »

« Plus où moins… »

Je me lève et prends mon manteau.

« Où tu vas ? »

« A Jackson dans le Mississipi » répondis-je comme si c'était évident.

« Maintenant ? »

« Jasper, je sais où est ma vrai famille. Elle doit être inquiète. Je dois y aller maintenant. Et je préviendrai les autres sur la route. »

« Pas question. Je viens avec toi. »

Je laisse un mot et me précipite à l'extérieur. Jasper m'attend à côté de sa moto en me tendant un casque noir. Je m'empresse de le mettre. Je monte derrière le blond et nous nous en allons direction l'aéroport.

* * *

**Alors ? **

**Reviews ? **

**Que va-t-il se passer ? **

**J'espère que vous aimez toujours ?… **

**Le nom des villes…Jackson, Carlisle…hé bien c'est vrai !!!google**


	9. 9 ça avance

**Hé à tous !**

**J'espère que vous allez bien ?**

**Voilà la suite avec un POV d'Emmett, D'Edward et de Tanya…**

**Et oui vous êtes gâté lol…**

**

* * *

  
**

Une vie pas si tranquille

Ça avance….

Chapitre 9

POV Emmett

J'étais installé dans ma chambre. Allongé sur mon lit sans mon tee-shirt. J'avais malgré la pluie, en même temps on est en été.

Je ferme les yeux et le visage de Rosalie s'inscrit sur mes paupières.

C'est incroyable comment une fille peut m'obséder à ce point. Avant de m'endormir je vois son visage, pareil au moment de m'endormir. Son parfum m'envoûte. Une odeur de fleur, une odeur de rose.

Rosalie.

Si belle, si inaccessible.

Hélas, je ne veux pas que tu souffres.

Mon cœur est déjà pris. Il y a déjà quelqu'un dedans.

Tu prends petit à petit de la place, et toi Noémie, tu es toujours présente. Tu me rappelles la promesse que je n'ai pas tenue. Celle de te protéger….

Je sens mes larmes glisser de chaque côté de mes yeux. Je t'en prie Noémie laisses- moi aimer quelqu'un d'autre à nouveau.

J'ai l'impression d'étouffer, puis je sens une main se poser sur mon torse.

J'ouvre mes yeux. Rosalie. Assise sur mon lit.

« Rosalie… »ma voix basse.

« Chut… »

« Il font qu'on parle…j'ai déjà aimé…j'ai… »

« Je sais…je connais ton histoire…Je ne te demande pas d'oublier cette femme qui est toujours dans ton cœur mais de me faire une place…de partager. Je pense qu'il y a assez de place pour deux dans ton cœur de nounours. »

Elle est incroyable. Et prise par une soudaine pulsion, je pose ma main sur nuque afin de la tirer vers moi. Je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Douces et sucrée.

Elle pose ses mains sur mon torse ,et le caresse doucement. Je pose une de mes mains sur sa taille et l 'autre sur joue. Sa peau est si douce.

« tu es incroyable. »Chuchoté-je. Et repose mes lèvres sur les siennes…

Ma Rosalie

POV Edward.

Je suis dans ma salle de bain et je sens des bras se glisser autour de ma taille, et un baiser sur mon omoplate. Je me retourne et capture les lèvres de la jeune fille.

Je lui demande l'accès de sa bouche avec ma langue. Elle accepte. Bien vite le baiser s' la soulève, elle enroule ses jambes autour de ma taille. Je la plaque contre la porte.

Elle sent mon désir pour elle car elle gémit.  
J'embrasse sa mâchoire, son cou, son épaule.

« Edward ! »

Je me fige car ce n'est la voix de Bella. C'est beaucoup plus grave , pas du tout féminin. Bella est aussi figé que moi. Je la repose au sol. Mon érection a disparu.

« reste là » chuchoté-je en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres. Je sors de la salle de bain et ferme la porte à clé derrière moi.

« Edward ! » C'est Jacob. Il ouvre la porte au moment ou je mets une chemise.

« Ah ! je te cherchais… »

« Sans blague… »murmuré-je « Qu'es ce que tu veux ? »

« Ta voiture…pour faire des courses, ya plus rien à manger… Emmett ne veux pas me prêter sa Jeep donc… »

« Pas question…c'est que moi qui conduit ! je t'emmène si tu veux… »

« D'accord »

Puis nous partons.

Une heure plus tard je suis de retour. Faire les courses avec Jacob c'est quelque chose. Un vrai gosse. Puis je me mets à chercher Bella pour reprendre ce que nous avons commencé.

Mais impossible de la trouver. Je retourne dans ma chambre et décide de l'appeler. Mon portable est resté sur mon lit. Ça sonne…et j'entends sa sonnerie de portable venir de ma salle de bain. Je raccroche et rappelle. Je me lève tente d'ouvrir la porte de la salle de bain. Fermé à clé. Je déverrouille. Et là Bella est assise fac à la porte tenant son portable.

Et elle ne semble pas contente.

Merde. Je l'ai enfermé.

« euh…désolé… »

Elle se lève et passe devant moi sans un regard. Je la rattrape avant qu'elle sorte de ma chambre.

« Qu'es que… »

Mais je la coupe en l'embrassant…

« j'ai pas fais exprès… » Je lui embrasse la mâchoire. « Hé je pense avoir un moyen pour m'excuser… »

Elle gémit…

« Tu triches… »murmure-t-elle.

« Même pas vrai. » Je pose mes mains dans le creux de ses reins…Puis j'entends un cri.

« Ro c'est pas vrai »

« Il vaut mieux aller voir » Me dit-ma belle.

On descend. On y retrouve Rosalie, Emmett, Mike, Lauren , Jacob et Leah qui tient une lettre.

« qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? » demandé-je

« Alice et Jasper sont partis dans le Mississipi. Elle dit qu'elle nous appelle ce soir pour plus de détail amis qu'elle est partie voir ses parents.» Annonce l'Indienne.

Je suis choqué et la seule pensée qui me vient c'est que je dois prévenir mes parents.

POV Tanya

5h qu'on est dans ses fichus fichiers et rien ! 9a m'énerve vraiment.

Puis soudain j'aperçois un casier avec inscrit dessus « abandon .» Je m'approche et ouvre. Une trentaine de dossiers se trouvent à l'intérieur. Je prends le premier dossier. Il est écrit que cette personne a étè interné à l'âge de 2ans en Octobre 1996. Il semblerait que cette fille parce que ces parents affirme qu'elle parlait à des personnes imaginaires !

Mon Dieu c'est horrible ! Elle n'avait que 2ans. A 2ans il est normal d'avoir des amis imaginaires !

Elle aurait disparu suite à un incendie. Pas morte, disparu en 2OO1. Il y a des photos de la jeune fille à son entrée. Puis des photos des opérations qu'un certain docteur Shuller testait sur elle. Pour enlever la « maladie »

C'est horrible.

Je prends le dossier suivant d'une certaine Mary-Alice Brandon. Interné à l'age de 6ans en 1996 car elle avait « des impressions de déjà-vu ». Se sont les mots de la jeune fille. Mais d'après les parents c'était un démon qui a des visions apocalyptiques. Elle aussi aurait disparu en 2001 suite à l'incendie. Je regarde les photos et étouffe un cri. La jeune fille…c'est Alice Cullen. C'est si horrible8 je ne peux pas il faut absolument que je cache ces dossiers !

Malheureusement je sens qu'on me les arrache des mains ! C'est Maria.

Après un temps où elle feuillette.

« Ah tu as trouvé. Mary-Alice Brandon…tu as remarqué que le nom du docteur Shuller revient souvent ? Et si on allait lui rendre une petite visite. Allez sortons et embarquons ces dossiers. » Elle tourne les talons et Félix la suit.

Ma gorge est serrée et une larme roule sur ma joue.

**Alors…. ?**

**Et ça ne va pas aller en s'arrangeant !**

**J'aimerai bien avoir vos suppositions pour voir…**

**Bisou **


	10. 10 adoration

**Me revoilà !!!**

**Tout d'abord désolée du retard…le nouvel an m'a épuisé et l'imagination était un peu au ralenti^^lol.**

**Donc Bonne Année !!!**

**Merci pour vos reviews : à :**

**-Naruto-powaa : ça ma touché vraiment…donc merci.**

-**Morganedu56 : le docteur te fais peur…hé bien ça ne s'arrangera pas lol**

**Bonne lecture**

**

* * *

  
**

Adoration. Chapitre 10

POV Maria

« 1666 street May Flower. C'est ici. » Dis-je aux deux autres. Je descends de la voiture et m'avance vers la maison. Félix est à mes côté.

Je me retourne. Tanya est toujours assise à l'arrière de la bagnole. Je soupire.

« Qu'es ce que t'attends, bon sang ! » lui hurle Félix.

Autant avant j'imaginais Tanya avec un grand avenir et Félix devenir un raté autant maintenant c'est Félix qui arrivera loin et Tanya….

Tanya s'avance vers nous lentement, le visage baissé, les mains dans son pull trop grand. Ridicule ce n'est pas parce qu'on est plus au lycée qu'il faut se laisser aller.

« Tanya » Chuchoté-je en lui caressant le visage. Elle relève la tête lentement et le lui serre sa tête entre mes mains.

« Ressaisis-toi bordel. Sinon pars maintenant. » Elle secoue négativement la tête. Je la lâche. Puis m'avance à nouveau vers la maison.

Je toque. Quelques instants plus tard un homme d'une soixantaine d'année ouvre la porte. C'est le docteur Shuller

« C'est pourquoi ? » grogne-t-il.

« On aimerait vous parler de votre passé docteur. »

« J'ai rien à dire. » Sur ce il commence à refermer la porte. « Et Mary-Alice Brondon ça vous dit quelque chose. » Il réouvre la porte en me fixant longuement. « Apparemment oui sinon vous auriez fermé. »

Je lui souris avec mon air supérieur.

« Je pense qu'on va bien s'entendre. » dit-il en souriant cruellement.

Puis il nous invite à entrer et je vois Tanya réprimer un frisson. On va bien s'amuser.

Le docteur Shuller nous a installé dans son salon. Comme je le pensais il n'a pas voulu nous offrir de l'eau !

J'adore cet homme.

« Je veux tout savoir. » dis-je ;

« Bien. Il existe des patients dans des hôpitaux psychiatriques. Et je voulais les étudier. Mais, bien entendu on m'a interdit d'y toucher. Je ne comprends pas d'ailleurs, ces dégénérés ne servait à rien. » râle-t-il.

« Ces foutus médecins mon demander de m'exercer sur des animaux. Mais l'animal est si différent de l'homme. Je ne cherchais pas de vaccin. Je ne voulais pas guérir ces personnes »dit-il avec un dégoût dans la voix.

« C'est pourquoi j'ai recherché des personnes qui voulait bien se donner. Où des familles qui vendaient leurs enfants. Des enfants dangereux. Par exemple ce monstre de 2ans » dit-il en piochant dans les dossiers que nous lui avions apportés. « a engendré la séparation de ses parents. Ce couple me l'a donné en nous disant qu'ils voulaient être à nouveau ensemble. J'ai dû inventer une maladie. Ce gamin de 10ans a renversé une bougie dans sa chambre. Futur pyromane selon les parents. Maladie inventée. »

Cet homme était un génie. J'adore.

« Et pour Mary-Alice. »

« Un cas cette dernière. Dans tout mes patients c'est la seule qui voulait s'enfuir et parfois qui y arrivait. Sa mère est morte à l'accouchement. Le père et la fille l'ont accusé. Lorsqu'il a commencé à aller mieux, il s'est remarier, et la gamine a commencé a avoir des sortes de flash sur ses punitions. Apparemment c'était seulement dans sa ville dû à la roche de Jackson. Elle est arrivée à l'âge de 6ans. Puis a quitté l'hôpital en 2001, comme tous les autres. »

« Qu'es ce qui s'est passé ? »a demandé Félix. La question que je me posais.

« Il y avait un s'occupait des gamins. En 2001 il avait 20ans. Il a 2 frères plus que lui qu'il devait emmener avec lui. Un de 15ans et l'autre de 13. Et celui de 13ans est tombé amoureux de cette peste de Brandon. Ces 3 là se sont renseigné sur mes affaires. Alors ils ont foutu le feu à l'hôpital et se sont enfui avec les gosses. Il a bien entendu reçu de l'aide de l'extérieur. Certains de ces monstres sont morts. Et d'autres ont réussi à s'enfuir. Malheureusement pour eux le frère de 15ans est mort. C'est vraiment triste. Mais si un jour je les retrouve je les fais souffrir. Tenez j'ai une photo. »

Il se lève. Je suis vraiment dégoûtée. Comment un gamin de 13ans a pu réduire les projets de cet homme si talentueux.

Il revient avec une photo dans sa main. Sur cette dernière se tient une quinzaine de personne du corps médical.

« des médecins qui m'aidaient dans ma recherche » nous-dit-il. « là » il pointe 3 personnes, assises, se tenant par les épaules.

« le gamin de 13ans à gauche, au centre celui de 15 et à droite l'interne de 17ans. »

Il nous tend la photo. Il se ressemble malgré leur différences d'âge. J'ai comme une impression de les connaître. Puis j'entends Tanya retenir un hoquet de surprise ?.

« Quoi ? »lui demandé-je

« Euh…ils sont beaux je trouve. Tous les trois. » annonce-t-elle en rougissant. Je la regard suspicieusement.

Puis détourne mon regard lorsque mon téléphone sonne.

C'est Jasper.

« Allo chéri ! »

« Maria ! comment-tu vas ?

« Bien, très bien. J'apprends pleins de choses. »

« Qu'es ce que tu fais ? »

« Oh…je visite… »

« euh » il semble mal à l'aise. « je suis à Jackson… »

« Pourquoi ? » puis soudain j'entends une voix qui ne m'est pas inconnue.

« J'arrive Alice. Je parle à Maria. Et oui j'essayerai cette chemise si ça peut te faire plaisir. » dit la voix étouffé de Jasper.

« Tu es à Jackson avec Alice ! » hurlai-je vraiment en colère.

« je t'expliquerai…mais c'est en parti pour c'est parents. C'est vrai parents… » m'explique mon petit ami.

« Ah…écoute je te rappelle. » Et je raccroche.

Les trois autres m'écoutent attentivement. Je leur relate la conversation que je viens d'avoir. Et le docteur Shuller semble apprécier.

« Ses parents m'ont promis de m'appeler s'il entre en contact avec elle. ça va être simple de la ramener ici. » Puis il éclate de rire et moi aussi.

J'adore cet homme !

Nous sommes de retour à l'hôtel. Je suis dans la salle de bain. Il est prends mon bain et décide d'appeler mon petit ami très utile.

« Mon amour… »

« Maria…tu vas bien. »

« Oui…très…. »je jubile « écoute certaines personnes vont venir là où tu es laisse les emmener Alice… Ne pose pas de question.»

« Quoi ? »

« Jasper…Pas de question ! »

« Qu'es que ta fais Maria ! Et ne pas dis rien je te connais ! »

Je soupire « en gros j'ai découvert la vie de la peste d'Alice. »

« Elle est sympa et pourquoi tu fais ça ? Tu ne la connais pas…Maria… tu veux te venger ! Ne fais pas ça ! Je t'interdis !

« Trop tard ! »

« Apprends à la connaître elle en vaut le coup ! Elle est toujours entrain de rire, de vouloir s'amuser. Tu l'aurai vu on aurait dit une enfant de 10ans ! »

« Mais tu l'aimes… »dis-je estomaquée.

« Oui..enfin comme mon amie. »

Il y a un silence entre nous. Puis d'une voix glaciale je lui réponds.

« Fais ce que tu veux mais je te préviens ne t'interpose pas ! » Puis je raccroche de rage. Je sors de mon bain. J'enfile mon peignoir et me dirige vers la chambre de Tanya J'ouvre la porte. Sa valise n'est pas là. Il n'y a personne. Je me dirige vers celle de Félix. Il est là torse nu.

« Où est Tanya ? »

« Pas là ». me répond-il.

« Elle a dû partir. »

« Elle est faible » me dit Félix. Il me regarde. Moi je l'observe. Je m'approche de lui et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il approfondit le baiser.

« Toi tu n'es pas faible. Et j'aime ça… »dis-je en embrassant sa mâchoire. « Je veux m'amuser. »

« Moi aussi » m'annonce-t-il en me soulevant par les fesses.

**Alors….**

**Pour l'extermination de Maria dîtes-le !!**

**J'aimerai savoir selon-vous : Que va-t-il se passer ?**

**Ça m'intéresse !**

**A bientôt pour la suite !**


	11. Chapter 11

**HEY !! je suis de retour déjà oui…c'est grâce à la neige.^^** **Alors si vous êtes comme momo/morgane et que vous ne comprenez pas ou que vous êtes paumés une petite explications s'impose.**

**Lorsque tu me demandes qui sont les trois frères : je pense que tu parles ce de la photo de 13, 15 et 17ans ?! hé bien la réponse est….dans le prochain chapitre^^. Ne t'inquiète pas tu comprendra.**

**Alice est sortie de l'hôpital à l'âge de 11ans. Elle est née en 1990 sortie en 2001.**

**« Ce médecin sadique raconte sa vie à Maria » car comme elle il ne supporte pas Alice et ça aussi sa sera expliqué dans les chapitres suivants.**

**Bref maintenant pour celles qui le voulaient le voilà le POV de Jasper.**

**Et je pense que vous aimerai la séance shopping….**

**

* * *

  
**

Nouvelle pensée.

Chapitre 11

POV Jasper

Je déteste le shopping. J'en étais arrivé à cette conclusion grâce à Alice.

Nous étions arrivés à Jackson, samedi midi. Puis Alice s'est rendu compte qu'elle ne savait pas ou résidait sa famille, en supposant qu'elle habite toujours à Jackson. Je lui avais donc proposé de se rendre à la mairie.

Une fois cela fait, avec l'adresse de sa famille, nous nous sommes rendus sur place et il n'y avait personne. Un voisin qui passait par là nous a indiqué que le samedi, la famille Brandon était absente mais qu'elle revenait le soir.

Puis la brunette c'était tourné vers moi et m'avait longuement détaillé.

« Il faut qu'on fasse du shopping ! » avait-elle déclaré.

J'avais déjà fais les magasins avec Edward. Avec Maria aussi. Je trouvais ça ennuyant. Mais avec Alice en pile électrique c'est vraiment atroce. Et en même temps très amusant. On dirait une enfant. Elle s'émerveille à la moindre petite chose.

Le coup de fil que Maria m'avait donné m'a permis de faire une pause. Alice a l'esprit en fusion. Elle voit ce qui va et ce qui ne va pas avec ce pantalon ou cette paire de chaussure.

Et la je suis dans cette foutu cabine entrain d'essayer ce que la jeune fille m'a donné. Le problème c'est qu'elle veut voir. Et je ne veux pas.

« Aller ! montre. »

« Non, je ne te montrerai pas ! je ne sortirai pas de cette cabine ! » lui-dis-je

« C'est bon Jasper c'est qu'un caleçon. »

« Justement. » En effet Alice m'avait dit qu'elle me rhabillerai de la tête au pieds. Ce que je ne savais pas c'est qu'elle incluait les sous-vêtements.

Je pousse un soupir. Puis j'entends le rideau de la cabine d'essayage s'ouvrir puis se refermer. Je me retourne et Alice se tiens devant moi. Elle me regarde fixement. Je la vois déglutir puis rougir.

« ça…ça te vas bien » chuchote-elle.

Je me sens un peu mal à l'aise et soudain j'ai chaud. Ce qui se passe ensuite je pense que c'est pour me débarrasser de ma gêne.

Je m'approche lentement d'Alice et la bloque conte l'un des murs. Je pose mes mains de part et d'autre de sa tête. Nos corps ne se touche pas mais le sien m'attire, irrévocablement.

Elle lève la tête. Nos visages sont proches, ses yeux pétillent.

« Tu es sûr que ça me va bien ? murmuré-je.

Elle acquiesce en se mordant sa lèvre. Je ne sais lequel des deux avance sa tête. Mais nos lèvres se rencontrent. Nos bouches sont juste posées l'une sur l'autre. Puis je sens ses dents attraper mes lèvres inférieures. Elle la suce doucement et je gémi.

Nous nous reculons encore plus gêné qu'avant ce baiser.

« Tu devrait te rhabiller » me dit-elle avant de sortir de la cabine me laissant seul et incapable de comprendre ce qui vient de se passer.

La seule pensée qui me vient à l'esprit est que finalement le shopping se n'est pas si mal.

*************

Il est 20h et nous sommes devant la maison des Brandon. Alice et moi n'avons pas échangé un mot depuis ce qui s'est passé dans la cabine. Si elle m'a dit seulement que je n'étais pas obligé de l'accompagner. Je lui est répondu que j'irai partout avec elle ce qui nous a encore plus gêné.

Elle toque à la porte. Un homme blond d'environ 45ans viens nous ouvrir. Il nous regarde et semble reconnaître mon amie puisqu'il murmure un « Alice » de façon surprise.

« Oui. Bonjour…papa » elle a hésité avant le dernier mot. Sur ce l'homme nous fait entrer.

« Louise, Cynthia…venez…on a une surprise. » Deux femmes blondes entrent dans la pièce. Et elles aussi semblent surprises. J'ai une mauvaise impression.

On s'assoit. On est tous gêné.

« Donc tu es ma sœur. » s'adresse Alice à la jeune femme. Cette dernière approuve. « Et toi tu es ma mère. » En revanche Louise secoue négativement la tête.

« Alice…tu ne te rappelle pas ? » demande son père. « Louise est ta belle-mère. Tu avais 4ans quand tu l'a rencontré »

« À vrai dire, je me souviens d'un hôpital et de...ce salon avec vous. »

« Alice… »commence son père. « Tu as…ta mère est morte à ton naissance » j'ai l'impression que ce n'étais pas sa phrase d'origine, comme si il allait dire autre chose. « lorsque tu as commencé à parlé, tu disais que c'était ta faute, tu rentrais dans des crises d'hystérie. On ne savait pas quoi faire. Alors vers 6ans on a commencé à voir un psy. On y allait trois fois par semaine. Tu y restais toute la journée. Parfois tu allais bien et parfois tu te faisais du mal. Alors le psy à décidé de t'envoyer tout les mois pendant une semaine à l'hôpital de Spokane. Là-bas il y avait des enfants comme toi. Le docteur pensait que sa pouvait t'aider. Et ça fonctionnait. Malheureusement en 2001 il y a eu un incendie et on nous a annoncé que tu avais périt dedans. »

Pour un homme qui retrouve sa fille après 7ans j'ai pas l'impression qu'il soit très heureux. À peine ému. Je sens qu'il y un mauvais truc.

Soudain mon téléphone sonne Maria. Je m'éloigne. Elle me dit que des personnes vont emmener Alice. Que je ne dois pas m'interposer. Je ne peux pas la laisser faire. J'ai comme l'impression que je dois protéger Alice, comme si c'était mon devoir.

« mais tu l'aimes ! » me dit Maria.

A ces mots mon cœur se gonfle de…d'amour ? je m'entends dire

« oui…enfin comme une amie. » Mais les derniers mots ne semble pas vrai. Puis elle raccroche furieuse.

Maria…elle aime tout ce qui se rapporte au pouvoir et j'ai l'impression que ce qu'elle fait en ce moment est quelque chose de dangereux.

Je retourne au salon. Je vois Alice pleurer. Tous se lèvent. Et mettent leur manteau.

« On va où ? » demandé-je totalement perdu.

« Au cimetière là ou je suis enterré. » Me dit Alice.

« À côté de maman »rajoute Cynthia.

**********

Nous arrivons aux cimetières 15 minutes plus tard. Il est plus de 21h30, il fait nuit et ici sa me fait flipper. Je le sens mal, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Alice se rapproche de moi et me prend la main. Je la serre brièvement. Je tente de lui donner du courage. Nous avançons lentement dans une allée. La famille Brandon est devant nous. Il s'arrête quelques minutes plus-tard. Il se devant la tombe de la mère.

Juliette Brandon

_Une épouse, et une mère de famille aimante._

_Née le 15 avril 1966_

_Morte le 10 mai 1990_

Je sens Alice se tendre.

« Tu es là. » dit Louise. En montrant la tombe d'à côté.

Mary-Alice Brandon

_Une enfant qui a gardé son innocence_

_Né le 10 mai 1990_

_Morte le 23 octobre 1996._

Alice plonge sa tête contre mon torse et pleure. Je regarde longuement la pierre. Il y a un problème…oui.

« Vous avez dit qu'Alice est morte en 2001. »

« Oui. » affirme l'homme.

« Il y a un problème. Sur cette pierre il écrit qu'elle est morte en 1996. Si je me souviens bien c'est l'âge où elle a commencé à voir un psy, n'est-ce-pas. ?»

Il y a silence. Alice regarde la famille Brandon. Elle ne comprend pas et moi non plus.

Le père ouvre la bouche puis hurle : « attrapez-la ! »

Je ne comprends pas. Je me retrouve projeté à terre. Deux personnes sont entrain d'attacher les mains d'Alice. En me relevant je vois 8 autres personnes qui ont des fusils à leur mains.

« Je ne comprends pas ! » hurle Alice.

Son « père » s 'avance.

« Tu ne comprends pas quoi ? que tu as tué ta mère ? c'est toi qui a tué ta mère Mary-Alice. C'est ta faute. Durant sa grossesse tu lui prenait toute son énergie. Tu es un monstre. Nous ne voulions plus de toi. Toujours dans nos pieds ! Et tu avais ce truc en toi. Tu voyais les accidents qui allaient ce produire ! Si un accident doit se produire c'est que c'est comme ça ! Monstre ! »

Puis cet homme lui donne une gifle. Alice est tétanisée. Je me relève.

« Lâchez-la. »

Deux hommes s'interposent. Je vois qu'ils emmènent Alice au loin. Elle hurle mon prénom. Et moi aussi. J'entends quelqu'un dire de me prendre avec Alice. Alice se débat toujours. Puis je la vois tomber au sol. Inanimée. Je me précipite sur elle el bousculant les deux hommes qui me retiennent. Je cours et je sens comme une piqûre dans mon dos.

Je ralentis et touche l'endroit où j'ai mal.

Je retire une sorte de seringue.

Je me sens lourd.

Je commence à voir flou.

Je me sens tomber.

Je sens le noir qui m'enveloppe.

Je ne sens plus rien.

Je n'entends plus rien.

Je ne vois plus rien.

Je tombe.

Le noir.

Un nom.

Alice.

* * *

**Hé oui je finis là….**

**Alors vous en pensez quoi ? La séance shopping est plaisante ? **

**Un petit commentaire me ferai très plaisir. **

**Que va –t-il se passer selon vous !!!!**

**Prochain chapitre on sera du côté d'Edward, bella, Emmett etc… je n'annonce pas encore le POV.**

**bsxx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey tout le monde ! me revoilà !!!! avec un pov Bella. **

** Merci a tous pour vos reviews ! à tous!!!!!**

**Morganedu56 : non je ne connais pas cet écrivain mais c'est vraiment gentil !!**

**Et tous ceux aussi qui m'ont dit que j'étais sadique lol!  
**

**Donc dans ce chapitre vous en serez plus sur Leah, sur bella et Edward et sur les 3 garçons de la photos (ceux de 13, 15 et 17ans) vous n'avez pas une petite idée.**

**Bon on se retrouve à la fin pour finir !**

**Chapitre 12**

POV Bella.

Carlisle et Esmé venaient d'arriver. Il était plus de 20H. Ils avaient fait au plus vite. Edward les avait appelé quelques minutes après le départ d'Alice.

Je remarquais que les yeux d'Esmé étaient rouges. Elle devait être inquiète pour sa fille.

Mais on savait qu'elle allait bien car elle nous avait appelé dès son arrivée à Jackson. Puis Jasper avait envoyé un sms à Edward pour lui demandé de l'aide. Il faisait du shopping avec Alice.

On avait bien rit.

Justement Emmett racontait l'anecdote à ses parents. Tous s'installèrent au salon alors que je me dirige vers la cuisine afin d'apporter à boire et à manger. Leah me rejoint.

« Pauvre Esmé. » lui dis-je.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tu n'a pas remarqué qu'elle a pleuré. »

« Si. Elle doit seulement être inquiète de savoir sa fille si loin. »

« Tu crois que c'est ça ? » demandé-je avec un doute.

« Bien sûr ! Pas toi ? »

« Je sais pas justement. Si Alice était ma fille est qu'elle partait retrouver sa vraie famille, je me poserai sans doute quelques questions. Si j'étais une bonne mère, si elle l'a aimée suffisamment. »

« Alice aime sa famille d'adoption. J'en suis sûr. Comme sa famille d'origine. Mais tout enfant adopté veut savoir d'où il vient. Quand j'aurai des enfants je ne leur mentirai pas et même si je peux je pourrai les aidée. Mais je sais qu'il m'aimeront. Je ferai ça car pour un enfant adopté c'est comme si sa vie n'était pas complète. »

Je la regardais intriguée.

« J'ai été adopté avec mon petit frère Seth lorsque j'avais 4ans, par Sue et Harry Clearwater. » me dit-elle.

« Oh » je ne sais quoi dire.

« Sue ma mère je l'aime beaucoup. Mais j'avais besoin de connaître mes origines. J'étais malade et il fallait retrouver mes parents biologiques pour une greffe. Et maintenant je suis stérile à cause de cette maladie. Si on avait cherché mes parents bien avant on aurait pus éviter ça.»

« Désolée. »

« C'est pas si grave. J'aurai quand même des enfants en adoptant et je les aimerai comme si c'était les miens. »

« Et Jacob ? »

« Il est au courant de ma stérilité. Donc pas besoin de préservatif quand on fait l'amour. »

Merde. Je rougis. Et elle, elle rit.

« mais pour le moment c'est pas dans nos projets d'avoir des enfants. Et puis sa se trouve je suis pas la femme de sa vie. Bref pour un revenir à Alice, elle est en sécurité avec Jasper.

Puis elle sort avec un plateau de boisson. J'ouvre un tiroirs et sort des bols. Puis ouvre un placard où se situent des chips ou autre. Je me mets sur la pointe des pieds pour tenter d'attraper un paquet.

« Marre d'être petite » grogné-je entre mes dents. Je mesure 1m66 certes je suis petite mais Alice l'est encore plus avec son 1m55. Et pour il faut toujours mettre en hauteur. Ça m'enerve.

Puis un corps se colle à moi. Une main se pose sur ma taille tandis qu'une autre attrape se stupide paquet trop haut pour moi.

« Tout ce qui est petit est mignon » Me susurre cette voix que j'aime de plus en plus.

Un frisson me parcourt le corps alors que cette bouche embrasse juste en dessous de mon oreille. Je me retourne et plante mon regard dans les yeux verts d'Edward. Je chuchote un merci. Puis attrape le paquet et me décale afin de verser les chips dans le bol qui est sur le comptoir.

« Attrape-moi les cacahuètes s'il te plaît. » Lui dis-je. Quelques secondes plus tard le paquet se pose à mes côtés.

Puis Edward me retourne et me plaque contre son torse.

« J'ai le droit d'être remercié ? » souffle-t-il contre mes lèvres

« Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? » demandé-je mutine. J'avais envie de jouer un peu.

« Je t'ai rendu un GRAND service. T'attraper ces paquets dans ce placard si HAUT. Alors que toi tu es si PETITE. » Me dit-il en jouant avec mes cheveux et en insistant sur ses mots concernant la taille.

« J'aurai très bien pus réussir toute seule. J'aurai bien trouvé un moyen. » J'avais une main posée sur son torse et joué tranquillement à monter et descendre ma main.

« N 'empêche je t'ai quand même aidé. Je t'ai rendu un service. Tu m'en dois un. C'est donnant donnant. » l'une de ces mains était sur ma taille. Il leve légèrement mon chemisier afin de caresser ma peau.

Il approche sa tête de la mienne. Nos fronts se collent. « J'ai besoin de t'embrasser. Ça me fait du bien. Tu es…comme ma dose d'Héroïne. Je ne peux plus m'en passer. »

J'avais la soudaine impression qu'on a arrêté de jouer. Mon cœur eu un raté pour repartir de plus belle.

«J'humidifie mes lèvres avant de lui dire doucement. « Embrasse-moi. »

Puis son sourire un coin apparaît. Celui que j'avais tant haïs auparavant. Il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Il me demande l'accès à ma bouche avec sa langue. J'acceptais. Notre baiser se transforma rapidement. Je gémis. Il posa ses mains sur mes fesses et prise d'une « pulsion » j'accrochais mes jambes autour de sa taille et mes bras autour de sa nuque. Il embrassa ma mâchoire tout en me posant sur le comptoir. Nous renversions les bols de chips au sol. Le bruit nous sépara légèrement.

« J'ai tellement envie de toi. » murmura-t-il contre mon cou.

Mon souffle se bloqua. Je n'avais jamais couché avec quelqu'un et là en à peine en quelques jours, il avait envie de moi.

Je descends du comptoir et me baisse pour ramasser ce qu'il y a au sol.

« Bella ?! Bella ça ne va pas ? » Il s'agenouille et prend mes mains dans les siennes.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Je secoue négativement la tête négativement.

« Bella dis-moi… »

« Je…tu…as envi de moi…tu et je…tu… » Mon dieu je me sens rougir furieusement..

« Bella ? »

« Moi aussi…j'ai envie…de toi. Et je n'ai jamais…tu… » Je parle super vite « Je suis toujours…et j'ai peur… » je sens une larme roulé sur ma joue . Edward l'efface en caressant ma joue.

« J'ai saisi » me dit-il en souriant. « J'attendrai que tu sois prête. » Mon cœur se gonfla puis dans un élan je me jetai sur sa bouche. Nous nous embrassions toujours lorsque la sonnette a retenti. Plusieurs fois avec insistance.

«Un visiteur pressé » dit Edward.

On se relève et on se dirige dans le salon où tout le monde est. Sauf Emmett, qui est parti ouvrir la porte en râlant contre la personne qui insiste sur la sonnette.

Lorsqu'il ouvre, je me fige car c'est Tanya qui se tient là. Puis elle se précipite dans les bras d'Edward. Je serre la mâchoire. Elle éclate en sanglot violemment. Je desserre la mâchoire. Un tout petit peu.

Edward tente de la calmer en lui caressant le dos. Elle finis par se calmer.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Tanya ? demande Edward.

« C'est Maria, elle est devenue folle. Elle a dit qu'elle voulait se venger d'Alice. Elle l'a fait. Je suis restée jusqu'au bout pour savoir ce qu'elle préparait…elle est cinglée…. » Puis elle se remet à pleurer.

Puis elle nous raconte leur recherche, leur découverte, la vie d'Alice chez ses parents et à l'hôpital psychiatrique. Son sauvetage. La rencontre avec le docteur Shuller jusqu'à l'appel des parents biologiques d'Alice pour les prévenir de l'arrivé de cette dernière. Les coups de fils vers les anciens collègues pour annoncer qu'ils reprenaient de service. Puis un autre pour envoyé des hommes chercher la jeune fille à Jackson.

À la fin de son récit elle se remet à pleurer. Esmé aussi.

« Je suis désolée…je suis venue pour… »

« Il y a un truc que j'ai pas compris » annonce Rosalie. « Qui sont ses trois garçons qui ont sauvés Alice ? »

Elle ne répond pas puisque a la fin de la question de Rose la porte s'ouvre sur Elias. Ce dernier était revenu ce matin de notre découverte de la feuille. Il n'avait pas compris pourquoi on ne l'avait pas appelé. Puis Emmett et lui s'était disputé à propos d'Alice. Je n'avais pas tout compris mais ça concerné sa protection. Emmett lui avait dit de revenir en s'excusant.

« Je suis désolé Em' . » ce qu'il fit. Il regarde. « Qu'es se qui se passe ? »

Tanya se lève et le pointe du doigt. « C'est lui ! C'est lui le gamin de 13ans qui a sauvé Alice. Lui et ses frère. Il n'a pas 17ans il en a 19. »

On le regarde et vu la façon dont il a blêmi si soudainement c'est que c'est la vérité.

« Comment tu sais ça ? » Il ne nie pas.

« Parce que le docteur Shuller m'a montré une photo de son personnel. Et ton frère y était. Toi et ton autre frère aussi. »

« Tu a vu le docteur Shuller ? » Il est encore plus blanc. « Comment… ? »

Cette fois c'est Edward qui récapitule l'histoire. On dirait qu' Elias est sur le point de s 'évanouir. Il sort son portable, compose un numéro.

« C'est trop tard. » dit-il. Puis il va pour sortir de la maison.

« Où crois-tu aller comme ça, mon garçon ? » demande Carlisle.

« Sauver Alice. Elle est en danger. Shuller est dangereux c'est un psychopathe. Il a été élevé dans l'idéologie Hitlérienne et teste tout ce qu'il peut. Mon frère qui avait 15 ans a tenté de sauvé Alice lors de l'incendie que nous n'avons pas allumé. Mais Shuller l'a enfermé dans une salle dans une salle et a emmené Alice. Je l'ai vu. J'ai d'abord tenté de sauver mon frère. Impossible. Il m'a dit d'aller au secours de votre fille. Ce que j'ai fait. J'ai déjà perdu une personne que j'aimais….je ne veux pas que ça recommence. Depuis qu'elle est avec vous je tente de la protéger de l'extérieur, afin que ce fou ne la retrouve pas. Donc je vais à Spokane. »

« Il est plus de 2h du matin mon garçon. On va aller se coucher et réfléchir à un plan. Il vaut mieux partir demain. » Déclare Carlisle.

Elias ouvre la bouche sans doute pour protester mais Carlisle le coupe.

« Tu l'aime d'accord, mais moi aussi. C'est ma fille. »

« Ma seule fille » ajoute Esmé.

« Et moi c'est ma sœur. » annonce Emmett.

« la mienne aussi » ajoute Edward. Un énorme sourire apparaît sur mon visage. Il la considère enfin comme sa sœur.

« C'est ma meilleure amie. » Dis-je en même temps que Rosalie.

« On a tous un lien avec Alice. » Continue Carlisle. On partira demain vers 9h. Aller tous vous coucher. » déclare le docteur Cullen.

On se lève. Edward tient Tanya contre lui. La tête de la blonde est posé contre son épaule. Mon cœur se serre un peu.

Je suis…jalouse et pourtant je comprends. Ils ont été ensemble pendant un long moment. On se dirige vers nos chambres.

Il entre dans sa chambre avec la jeune fille et referme la porte sans un regard derrière lui, pour moi.

Je soupire. Peut-être sont-il encore ensemble ? peut-être pas ?

Je m'allonge sur mon lit tout habiller, dos à la porte. J'espère qu'il ne feront rien se soir, je ne pourrai pas les entendre. Je ne le supporterai pas. Ma gorge se serre, mais je refoule mes larmes. Et puis après tout on est pas vraiment ensemble. On en a jamais parler ni entre nous, ni aux autres vu que c'est secret.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je sens quelqu'un se coller à moi. Je sursaute. Et je reconnais son odeur. Je ne l'ai pas entendu ouvrir ma porte.

« Mon père a donné un calmant à Tanya pour qu'elle puisse dormir sans faire de cauchemar. Elle le vit mal d'avoir suivi Maria. J'ai attendu qu'elle s'endorme avant de te rejoindre. «

Je me retourne vers lui et lui souri doucement. Je me sens soulagée.

« Je ne veux plus qu'on se cache. Je veux être avec toi. Je veux être ton petit ami. » Déclare-t-il.

« Je veux bien être ta petite amie »

Il m'embrasse doucement. Puis je me colle à lui, la tête dans son cou et m'endors.

**Voilà pour le moment ! c'est mon sadique que le chapitre précédent.**

**Alors ? Elias ? en faites ce que je voulais c'était reprendre le type qui avait aimé Alice et qui l a transformé à la place de James dans le livre de Madame Meyers. Vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Et je ne connaissais pas son nom. Donc….**

**Sinon une impression pour la suite ? Et un petit review en passant **** !!!**

**Bisou et à bientôt.**

**PS : je suis entrain de traduire une fic en français. L'auteur c'est robpat et c'est une histoire entre Jasper et Edward ! aller faire un petit tour c'est du côté Rated M…**

**Bisou encore !!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Salut tout le monde !!!! me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre !** **Merci pour vos reviews !!!!**

**Alors pour répondre :**

**-Cœur-de-gael28 : oui tu peux tous les taper lol même Jasper si ça te soulage….**

**-mamoure21 : merci je suis contente que tu aie un coup de cœur… alors pour te répondre si j'ai un rythme de publication : non pas vraiment. Je t'explique afin d'éviter la déception… Vois-tu comme je suis aussi lectrice et que j'attends avec impatience un chapitre et qu'il n'arrive je suis « déçue » mais je n'incrimine pas les auteurs on a tous une vie à côté !!! lol mais généralement j'essaye de publier un chapitre chaque semaine.**

**-aliecullen4ever : j'ai bien rie en lisant ton commentaire par rapport à Carlisle ! tu auras tes réponses dans ce chapitre pourquoi il n'est pas parti directement lol et puis pour Tanya dans les livres elle aime bien Bella. Elle n'est pas si méchante que ça. Dans toutes les fics on voit souvent qu'elle est méchante et pouffe du début à la fin. !!! J'avais envie de changer. Lol**

**AH oui quels sont vos personnages préférés dans les livres et dans ma fic ! Je suis curieuse lol^^**

**Bon on se retrouve à la fin**

**Bonne lecture**

**

* * *

  
**

Une vie pas si tranquille chapitre 13

POV Alice.

Je me sentais lourde.

Peu à peu je reprenais contact avec la réalité.

J'étais assise sur une chaise et je portais une camisole qui attachait mes mains. Mes bras était croisés noué dans le dos par les longues manches.

J'essaye de me détacher.

Impossible. Je regarde autour de moi. Je suis dans une salle d'isolement, comme dans les films. Comme dans …mes souvenirs. La salle est vide, dénuée de meuble. Sauf la chaise où je suis installé.

Puis e remarque que je suis seule.

Où est Jasper ?

J'ai une sorte de flash : je vois Jasper courir vers moi et tomber.

« Jasper. » Ma voix est enrouée.

Je me lève, vacille un peu et me précipite vers la porte. « Jasper ! Jasper ! » Je donne des coups d'épaule pour ouvrir la porte. J'ai peur pour lui.

Soudain j'entends le bruit d'une serrure. Celle de ma porte. Je me recule. Ce n'est pas Jasper.

Cet homme…

Cette cicatrice…

Je le connais…

« Bonjour Mary-Alice. »

Cette voix…

« Docteur Shuller. »

« Tu te souviens de moi. C'est mignon. On m'avait pourtant dis que tu avais perdu la mémoire. »

« Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ? »

« Finir ce que j'ai commencé. Tu as ruiné ma vie ! Tu ne devais pas t'enfuir, tu m'appartiens ! » Il s'approche de moi, me caresse la joue. Je suis figée. J'ai envie de vomir. Il passe sa main dans mes cheveux. « Tu m'as manqué, tu le sais ça ? Tu as les cheveux encore plus longs…on va bien s'amuser… » Puis il tire mes cheveux soudainement et violemment dessus. Je serre les dents .

« Où est Jasper ? »

« Ton ami ? Juste là. » Il me lâche et cogne contre la porte. Cette dernière s'ouvre sur deux grands types habillés en blanc. Ils rentrent et tiennent Jasper. Il est bâillonné.

« Jasper ! » je crie et me précipite vers lui. Cependant je me sens arrêté par mes cheveux.

Trois autres personnes rentre dans la salle, dont deux porte une table et un autre un sceau. Il la pose derrière moi.

« Très bien tu vas m 'écouter Jasper. » dit le docteur Shuller en insistant sur le nom. « Tu vas quitter l'hôpital sans faire de problème ! Evidemment tu ne dira rien à personne. Si tu le répète, personne ne te croira. La moitié de cet hôpital abrite des dégénérés. Et si la police veut voir la jeune Brandon, et bien ils la verront…mais elle sera sous un grand nombre de médicament, tellement shooté, qu'elle sera secoué de spasme, de tocs ou autres. Je peux choisir durant un certain moment sa conduite. C'est moi qui dicte les règles ici. Compris.

Jasper ne répond pas. Il me regarde. Je sens mes larmes coulées sur mes joues. Je suis fichue. Comme Jasper ne répond pas, Shuller fais un signe de tête à un de ses gars. L'un des homme en blanc se dirige vers Jasper, lui retire le baîllon. Puis lui donne un coup de poing dans l'estomac.

« Jasper ! » J'hurle mais Shuller me tire à nouveau sur les cheveux.

« Tu as compris ?! » répète à nouveau Shuller.

« Allez vous faire foutre ! » Puis Jasper crache au pieds de Shuller.

Le docteur soupire. « J'en ai marre que les gens ne comprennent pas ! » Il me lâche, fait signe avec sa tête vers moi.

Les trois types qui sont entrés en derniers se dirigent vers moi. Ils m'attrapent et m'attirent vers la table. Je me débats mais ils sont bien plus fort que moi. J'entends Jasper leur hurler de me lâcher. J'entends un bruit sourd. Ils me déposent sur la table, sur le dos, la tête au bord du vide. L'un d'eux attrape mes cheveux et les mets en dehors de la table.

Je relève la tête pour voir Jasper. Il est au sol et saigne de la bouche. Mais les hommes me la plaque contre la table. L'un d'eux tient mes jambes, l'autre mon corps et le dernier la tête.

Shuller se déplace à mes côtés. Je le vois fouiller dans ses poches. Il sort un briquet. Je commence à paniquer. Il l'allume.

« Non ! » J'hurle et Jasper aussi. Shuller approche le briquet de mes cheveux. Il se baisse et je ne vois rien. Je ne peux rien voir. Mais soudain je sens une odeur de brûler. De plus en plus forte. Je sens aussi la chaleur très proche de ma tête.

Je pleure, panique et peu à peine bouger.

« As-tu compris Jasper ? »

« Oui j'ai compris ! Arrêter je vous en pris ! »

L'odeur est forte. Je sens Shuller passer à côté de moi. Et d'un coup le froid. Je suis trempée. Je regarde le docteur il a le sceau dans ses mains. Puis les larmes se mettent à couler.

Les trois hommes me lâchent. Je n'ose pas me relever. Je suis terrorisée.

« Relève toi Mary-Alice. »ordonne le docteur Shuller.

Lentement je me redresse. On me dénoue dans le mains tremblantes, je les lève pour toucher mes cheveux. Mes cheveux à ma droite m'arrivent à mon épaule, à gauche ils sont si court vers l'oreille. Et tout derrière…c'est tellement inégale…au niveau de la nuque…au centre de ma tête.

Je pleure…pas pour mes cheveux mais la manière dont il l'a fait.

«Bien. Jasper tu peux partir. »

Je regarde Jasper. Il a les larmes aux yeux. Il baisse la tête. Puis les deux qui le tiennent le font sortir de la pièce. Les trois autres me font descendre de la table. Ils font sortir cette dernière ainsi que la chaise et le sceau. Et ils sortent. Il ne reste que le docteur Shuller.

Il s'avance vers moi.

« Il fallait qu'il comprenne. » Il y a un silence. « Au faite j'ai une bonne nouvelle mon neveu va venir te voir. Il t'aimait beaucoup. Toi tu était très timide avec lui. Il avait 22ans à l'époque. Maintenant tu risque de ne pas le reconnaître. Il en a 28 maintenant. J'espère que tu te souviens de James. »

Je ne dis rien. Ça me dit vaguement quelque chose.

« je vais te laisser réfléchir. Mais Mary-Alice pour m'avoir quitter ces dernières années, et ne pas recommencer encore ce que tu as fait je vais te laisser dans le noir. »

Mon souffle s'accélère. Je sais que j'avais peur. Shuller sort, il referme la porte et éteint la lumière.

Je m'assieds au sol contre un mur que j'ai cherché à tâtons. J'encercle mes genoux et là seulement j'éclate en sanglot.

POV Rosalie.

J'étais dans la Jeep d'Emmett. Sur la banquette arrière avec Leah alors que Jacob était devant servant de copilote pour Emmett. Je regardais le paysage perdu dans mes pensées. Les révélations de Tanya et d'Elias m'avaient bouleversées. La vie d'Alice était si…triste et horrible.

J'aperçois le panneau Spokane qui nous indique que nous arrivons bientôt à notre destination. Comme prévus nous étions partis aux alentours de 9h. Tous étaient plus ou moins marqués par l'inquiétude. On avait passé une courte nuit. Mais c'était plus frappant sur Carlisle. Il avait d'immenses cernes noirs sous ses yeux, le teint très pâle.D'après ce que j'avais compris, il avait passé toute la nuit au téléphone avec des collègues médecins, policiers, inspecteurs… Carlisle était réputé comme médecins et travaillait souvent avec le FBI.

Je poussais un soupir. J'avais peur pour Alice. Mais elle l'avait déjà vécu. Elle serait quoi alors que Jasper… Je m'inquiétais pour lui. Je priais pour qu'ils ne leur arrivent rien de grave.

Quelques minutes plus tard nous arrivions à Spokane. Emmett gara la voiture sur un parking, face à un hôtel assez luxueux.

« On va dormir là ? » demandé-je à Emmett en sortant de la voiture.

« Ouep ! » Répondit-il fièrement. Puis il se dirige vers la Mercedes de Carlisle et la Volvo d'Edward. Je l'attrapais par la manche à quelques pas du groupe.

« Je n'ai pas assez d'argent pour me permettre de dormir là de –dans. »

« Moi aussi » ajouta Bella.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Rose tu dormiras avec Emmett, Edward avec Bella, Elias et Tanya dans la même chambre. Mais pour le moment entrons, un inspecteur nous attends. Tu as appelé ton père Bella ? » Dit Carlisle.

« Oui il est entrain de passer des coups de fils… »

« Bien »

Le père de Bella est le chef de la police de Forks et lui aussi à de nombreux contacts.

Au moments où nous allons entrer dans l'hôtel, Esmée s'écria.

« Mon Dieu ! Regardez ! » Elle pointait son doigt sur le trottoir d'en face. Il y avait du monde, mais la personne qu'elle pointait, boitait. Ces cheveux blonds bouclés, cette chemise à carreau, je les connaissais. Cette chemise c'était sa préférée.

« Jasper ! » hurlé-je. Puis je me mis à courir , et lui aussi. Il traversa la rue. Je tombais dans ses bras. Et là pour la première fois de ma vie je vis mon frère pleurer. Un long sanglot le secoué.

Tous les autres se précipitent sur nous. Jasper était agrippé à moi.

« Lâche là Jasper. » dit calmement Carlisle. Et doucement c'est ce qu'il fit. Jasper tourne alors son regard vers le médecin.

« Je l'ai abandonné…je suis désolée…je l'ai abandonné… » Chuchotait Jasper. Ses larmes se remirent à couler sur ses joues. Je remarquais que sa lèvre était gonflée et que du sang avait séché. L'une de ses mains avait aussi doublé de volume.

« Jasper…qu'es-ce… » dit Carlisle en posant sa main sur son épaule.

« Je l'ai abandonné !! » Hurla-t-il en nous faisant sursauter. Et contre toute attente mon frère s'écroula au sol.

« Jasper ! » criais-je. Mais Carlisle m'empêcha de m'approcher de mon frère. Je sentis qu'Esmé me prenait dans ses bras. J'étais en larmes, je remarquais cependant que trois policiers nous avaient rejoint et un inspecteur. Sans doute celui qu'on devait rejoindre.

« Il s'est évanoui. On va l'emmener à l'hôpital. » Déclara Carlisle.

Et l'inspecteur acquiesça.

Alors ? Me taper pas !! Gardez vos points pour Shuller ou James quand il arrivera ou même Maria.

* * *

**Pitié…**

**Un review pour m'encourager pour la suite !**

**Ah oui j'aimerais savoir comme je vous l'ai dit là-haut qui sont vos personnages préférés dans la série et dans ma fic !! un petit sondage s'impose lol**

**A bientôt !**


	14. Chapter 14

**Me revoilà ! Dans ce chapitre il y a un ras de marée de Pov. Parce que je n'arrivais pas à faire avancer mon histoire. Donc désolée à ceux que ça gène. On commence avec un Pov Emmett, puis un Pov Edward, un Pov Alice et enfin un Pov Bella.**

**Euh je tiens quand même à mettre au cas où un AVERTISSEMENT pour le pov Alice. Il peut choquer. On ne sait jamais. « il vaut mieux prévenir que guérir. » lol**

**Merci à tipiland**

**-à paulipopo. C'est pas que Carlisle ne veut pas que Rosalie prenne Jasper dans ses bras c'est juste qu'il est plein de sang et en état de choc.**

**-Alba Cullen-Granger**

**-mamoure21**

**-Amandine : hé bien tu vas voir dans ce chapitre si les autre sont au courant de la relation de Bella/Edward.**

**-petite-vampirette : Oui Shuller un vrai salop, mais avec l'arrivé de James lequel sera le pire. **

**Et marlene.**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapitre 14POV EmmettNous étions à l'hôpital dans la chambre avec Jasper. D'après mon père, il était en état de choc. Rosalie lui tenait la main. Edward et Bella étaient assis sur une sorte de canapé. J'avais remarqué qu'ils se tenaient la main discrètement. J'esquissais un sourire.

Mes parents ainsi qu'Elias et Tanya s'étaient isolés pour discuter avec l'inspecteur Demetri.

Puis mon regard su pose sur Jasper qui commence à remuer. Mon frère et Bella se lèvent et se rapprochent du lit. J'en fais de même. Lentement, Jasper ouvre les yeux. Fixant le plafond sans bouger.

« Jasper ? » chuchote Rose.

Celui-ci tourne son visage vers sa sœur. Puis vers Bella, Edward et enfin moi. J'ai comme l'impression qu'il s'attarde sur mon frère et moi.

« Pardon. C'est ma faute…j'aurai dû… » ses yeux se remplissent de larmes.

« Jasper…Pour quoi dit-tu ça ? » demande Edward. C'est la question que je me posais. Et je ne suis pas le seul à vouloir savoir.

« Parce que c'est vrai ! »hurle-t-il. Son visage se crispe de douleur.

« Mais qu'es-ce qui s'est passé ? » dis-je.

Jasper souffle plusieurs fois puis se lance dans son récit. L'arrivé chez les parents d'Alice, le coup de fil de Maria, son intuition, la visite du cimetière, leur capture. Son réveil isolé loin d'Alice. La demande de Shuller, son refus. Le feu sur Alice, son départ.

« je l'ai abandonné…c'est ma faute. » Sanglote-t-il.

On se regarde tous ébahis, choqués.

« Non ! Ce n'est pas ta faute. » hurle Edward. « C'est ce malade, tu voulais la protéger, tu n'y ai pour rien. Rien ! Tu m'entends Jasper. Tu a voulu sauver ma sœur. Tu étais là, avec elle, depuis le début ! Tu es courageux Jasper donc non tu ne l'a pas abandonné. Et ce n'est pas ta faute. D'accord ? »

Jasper hoche la tête lentement. Mais j'ai comme l'impression qu'il n'est pas convaincu.

Quelques secondes plus tard mon père entre dans la chambre suivit de ma mère, Elias et Tanya. Jasper se redresse lentement.

« Tu vas bien mon chéri ? » demande ma mère. Toujours prévenant et aimante avec nos amis.

« Alors ? » demandé-je. « Ils vont faire quoi ? »

« Ils vont s'infiltrer dans l'hôpital…mais… » je voyais hésiter mon père hésiter.

« Mais ? » répété-je.

« Ils connaissent Shuller. Ils ont un dossier incroyablement lourd sur lui. Ils savent ce qu'il fait mais impossible de l'arrêter. C'est pourquoi rentrer leur permettre de le coincé. Cependant… »

« Quoi !? Papa ! Dis-nous ? » explosé-je .

« Ils ont peur des dommages qu'il pourrait y avoir sur Alice. » On le regardait, je n'étais pas sûr de comprendre.

Il soupire. « Ils pensent que ce que Shuller injecte chez Alice la change. Qu'elle confonde réalité et fiction. Ou encore que ces injections n'altère la mémoire d'Alice, sa confiance en elle et en celle des autres. »

« C'est-à-dire qu'il se peut qu'elle ne nous reconnaisse pas en sortant d'ici. » Demanda timidement Bella .

« Oui. Si elle arrive à sortir. » ajouta sombrement Elias.

« Comment ça ? » s'écria Jasper.

« Ils lui font subir un choc physiquement, dû au médicament, et émotionnellement parlant. C'est pourquoi il faudrait que vous deux… » Mon père désigna Bella et moi. « vous y allez. Vous aiderez la police. Vous tenterez de sauver Alice en vous faisant passer pour des infirmiers. Il recherche « personnel ». »

« Pourquoi Bella ? » Demanda Edward

« hé, pourquoi moi aussi. »

« Tu as le physique Emmett et Bella tu es sa meilleure amie. De plus vous allez devoir m'aider Edward et Rose. Il faut trouver Maria et Félix.. Vous êtes les plus sportif et vous les connaissez. Qui sait ce qu'ils peuvent faire. »

« Je viendrai aussi. » ajouta Jasper.

« Non tu dois te reposer. Tu es blessé. » dit mon père.

« Je…j'ai besoin de venir…de faire quelque chose…je ne veux pas me sentir inutile…je vous en prie… » supplia Jasper.

« Très bien…mais demain. » Capitula mon père. « Cependant Bella et Emmett, il vaudrait mieux partir maintenant. »

J'hoche la tête ainsi que Bella. Je sors de la chambre et Rosalie me rejoint. Elle se tient face à moi. On se regarde sans rien dire. Je plonge mes yeux dans ceux de Rosalie. Ses yeux si bleus, si limpides, si purs. Je m'approche d'elle lentement. Je vois une larme qui coule le long de sa joue que j'efface lentement avec mon pouce. Je pose ma main sur ma joue. Elle sourit tristement.

« Fais attention à toi… »Chuchote-t-elle. J'hoche la tête lentement.

Je m'avance vers elle. Puis je me penche pour poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. Nos lèvres bougent lentement et avec amour. Doucement je me détache de ses douces lèvres. Je la regarde et un sentiment profond m'envahit. Un sentiment qui je croyais m'avais abandonné depuis si longtemps.

« Je t'aime. »

Elle semble surprise mais bien vite un éclatant sourire apparaît sur son visage. Elle me saute au cou et m'embrasse fougueusement. Et entre deux baisers elle susurre « moi aussi. »

« Désolé, mais on doit y aller. Entendis-je quelques minutes plus tard. Je me détache d'elle et me tourne vers le gêneur. C'est l'inspecteur. Je me détourne de lui et regarde derrière Rose. Je vois mon frère et la petite Bella s'enlaçant. Eux aussi ils se détachent et Edward embrasse tendrement la jeune brune. Puis Bella me rejoint. Et tout les deux nous suivons l'inspecteur.

« Alors toi et Edward ? »

« Ouais »

« C'est cool »

« Ouais » souffle-t-elle. « et toi et Rose ? »

« Ouais ».

« c'est cool » dit-elle en reprenant mes mots.

« Ouais » Nous rions tout en nous éloignant des personnes que nous aimons.

Pov Edward

Mon cœur est lourd. Depuis que mes parents ont annoncé la mission d'Emmett et Bella, mon cœur est devenu lourd. Un poids est tombé dans mon estomac. Lorsque je les vois partir, je me sens mal. Et je l'avoue, j'ai peur.

Je retourne dans la chambre de Jasper avec Rose.

« Au faites où sont Jasper et Leah ? » demande Jasper.

Merde c'est vrai où sont-ils ?

« Je ne sais pas trop. La police nous as demandé de sortir. Et quand ils sont enfin ils ont parlé de renfort et sont partis directement. » Annonce mon père.

De renfort ? Comment ça ?

Je décide de l'appeler. Je prends mon téléphone et sort.

Au bout de trois sonnerie, c'est Leah qui décroche.

« Vous êtes où ? Mon père m'a dit que vous alliez chercher des renforts, ça veut dire quoi ? »

« ça veut dire qu'on va chercher des gens de notre clan à Forks et un autre à Spokane. Et ça veut dire aussi qu'on a de la famille qui travaille dans le réseau d'égout. Et que si ça se complique, les égouts sont là. » Déclare sèchement la jeune indienne.

« Oh…euh merci…mais il y a la police…. »

« C'est eux qui nous ont demandé d'aller les chercher. »

« Ah. Eh bien bonne chance… »

« Merci…et pour vous aussi. Toute façon on se tiens au . » Puis elle raccroche.

Je retourne dans la chambre. Mes parents ne sont plus là. Comme si Rosalie lisait dans mes pensées elle me dit qu'ils sont partis se reposer à l'hôtel pour être en forme pour demain. Je m'assieds de l'autre côté du lit. Et soupire.

« Rose ma raconté pour Elias. » Dit Jasper. « C'est fou…Comment on a fait pour ne pas se rendre compte de tout ça ? »

« Aucune idée. » Il y a un silence. On est tous perdus dans nos pensées.

Quelques minutes plus tard c'est le rire de Jasper qui nous sort de nos réflexions. Rosalie et moi le regardons comme s'il avait perdu la raison.

« Qui aurait cru que toi, ma sœur chérie se serait amouraché du plus vieux des Cullen et que toi tu soit tombé raide dingue de la petite Swan. » Il rit. On le regarde ne sachant quoi faire. Puis son rire se transforme en un rire douloureux. Puis je vois qu'il se remet à pleurer. Jamais je n'avais vu Jasper aussi touché, aussi sensible. « j'ai tout foirer…elle ne m'aimera plus maintenant…» Chuchote-il. Je suis surpris, Jasper éprouve des sentiments envers Alice.

Rosalie lui prend la main et j'en fais de même touché par la profonde tristesse qu'éprouve mon ami .

« Sa va s'arranger. Il faut que s'a arrange. » déclaré-je. Il faut je me persuade. Je veux revoir Emmett, je veux revoir Alice et surtout je veux revoir Bella.

Pov Alice.

Tout est flou. Si flou. Et si confus.

Je suis seule.

Parfois je ne le suis pas. Il y a des gens autour de moi.

Shuller est souvent là. Il est souvent énervé.

Je le sais car de temps en temps il me donne un claque. Puis je l'entends crier sur des personnes comme quoi se n'est pas le bon traitement, avant que je tombe dans le noir.

Il y a aussi James.

Avec lui, j'ai si peur. Il me fait peur. Je sens ses mains sur moi.

Là, il est assis devant moi. Il me tend sa main. Comme si j'étais son animal de compagnie. Ma gorge est sèche, j'aimerai parler. Mais je ne peux pas.

Ma tête est lourde. Mes paupières se ferment. J'ouvre les yeux à nouveau, James est maintenant à côté de moi. Il me caresse ma joue.

« Si douce. » ses paroles résonnent en échos dans ma tête. Je détourne la tête. Il grogne.

Mes yeux se ferment à nouveau. Je les réouvre. Maintenant il est sur moi. Son nez dans mon cou.

« Si bon. Tu sens si bon. » ça résonne toujours.

« Non. » ma voix est rauque. James se lève en colère.

« Elle réagit toujours ! » hurle-t-il au silhouette dans le fond. Puis il sort.

Je suis seule. J'ai compris que tant que je réagis il ne peut rien me faire. Mais ça devient si dure.

« Alice, bats toi. » Je tourne la tête.

« Oui, mais c'est si dur, Jasper. J'en ai marre. » Il me sourit tendrement. Il est assis à côté de moi.

« Je le sais mon ange. Mais bats-toi. C'est bientôt fini. »

« j'ai envie de dormir, mais j'ai tellement peur qu'ils reviennent. » chuchoté-je.

Je vois Jasper se lever et s'assoire derrière moi. Il me positionne afin que je sois assise entre ses jambes. Mon dos reposant contre son torse si chaud.

« Dors mon ange. Je te préviens quand il y aura du danger. »

« Mais j'ai tellement peur que tu ne sois plus là quand je me réveillerai. » Murmuré-je faiblement. Le sommeil commence à m'envelopper.

« Je serais là, ne t'inquiète pas. » Sa voix est si faible. Je ferme les yeux et m'endors.

Puis je sens qu'on me secoue. C'est Jasper.

« Tu as dormi longtemps mais il est temps de te réveiller. » Il embrasse ma tempe.

«Pourquoi ? »

« Tu le sais Lice. »

« Ils arrivent. » Demandé-je. Il acquiesce. Je sens mes larmes couler sur mes joues.

« Non, Alice. Ne pleures pas. Et fais leur confiance. » Je le regarde choquer. Leur faire confiance. La porte s'ouvre. Des personnes s'avancent. « Fais moi confiance et à eux aussi. Je t'aime. »

« Moi aussi, je t'aime Jasper. » Puis je me tourne vers les nouveaux arrivants. Cette fois je peux distinguer les silhouettes.

Il y a Shuller.

Il y a James.

Il y a une fille brune.

Il y a un garçon brun.

Et Il y a sur le visage un air de surprise.

POV Bella.

Nous venions d'arriver. Nous n'étions pas les seuls à être les nouveaux infirmiers. Plus d'une dizaine. Mais pas affecté au même patient. Par chance nous sommes tombé sur Alice.

En entrant dans la pièce où Alice était enfermée, j'ai cru que j'allais pleurer. Emmett me tenait la main.

Alice était dans un sale état.

Ses cheveux, normalement, si beaux, étaient gras, court, désordonnés, et brûlé.

Sa peau était pâle. Trop pâle car on distinguait ses veines.

Elle avait des cernes noirs sous les yeux.

Ses lèvres étaient abîmées comme si elle les avait trop mordues.

Et surtout Alice parlait à Jasper.

Alice parlait au frère de Rosalie.

Alice parlait à un homme qui n'était pas là.

Elle parlait toute seule. Elle l'aimait.

Ma gorge se serrait. Encore plus lorsque le Shuller annonça la suite.

« Voici notre cas le plus intéressant. Mary-Alice Brandon. Admise pour démence, violence et schizophrénie. Nous lui administrons des médicaments. Mais il semble qu'il ne soit pas assez efficace pour la calmer. Nous augmentons la dose petit à petit. La prochaine dose aura lieu demain matin et c'est vous Emmett qui vous en chargerez. Et pour voir s'il elle réagit correctement vous devez la caresser ou …»Il eut un raclement du côté de James. Je le regardais. Ce mec avait un regard pervers. Il me mettait mal à l'aise.« Oui enfin ça c'est le travail de James… »

Puis nous sortons. Laissant Alice,seule.

On nous conduisit dans nos chambres. Heureusement on pouvait choisir avec qui dormir. Arrivé dans la chambre, je m'écroulais dans les bras d'Emmett. Et malheureusement il ne pu me consoler immédiatement vu que lui aussi, il pleurait.

Ce n'est que plusieurs minutes plus tard, qu'on se détacha l'un de l'autre.

« On fera tout pour la sortir de là. Même si Shuller et ce foutu James doivent mourir. » déclaré-je avec conviction.

Emmett ne pu que hocher la tête.

* * *

**Alors ?**

**Pauvre Alice. Je tiens à préciser que j'ai pris James car on sait tous (ou pour ceux qui ne savent pas) James préfère l'odeur d'Alice à Bella. Et que James dans le livre de SM avait tenté de boire le sang de la jeune Alice avant d 'être transformé. Enfin je dis ça, je dis rien lol.**

**Review, commentaire ! Proposition pour la suite ? lol j'aime bien savoir la vision des gens.^^**

**Bisou à bientôt.**


	15. Chapter 15

Et un nouveau chapitre ! Un ! On arrive bientôt à la fin…. :(mais j'ai déjà une idée pour ma prochaine fic !!:)

**Je tiens à remercier : anayata, **

**-mamoure21 : les réponses dans ce chapitre ici pour Bella et Emmett.**

**-Cam (fois2)lol**

**-petite-vampirette**

**-pitoudu78 (fois3) non pas de viol.**

**-Alba Cullen-Granger**

**-Morganedu56**

**-odrey6401**

**-mumu la twilighteuse**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapitre 15

Pov Emmett.

James m 'accompagnait dans le couloir. C'est moi qui devais m'occuper de ma sœur. La veille j'avais su me faire apprécier de Shuller et de James. Et ils espéraient que je deviendrais comme eux.

J'ouvre la porte de la « cellule » d'Alice et allume la lumière.

Alice, ma petite sœur, est recroquevillée sur elle-même. Elle lève la tête. Je vois que ses yeux sont rouges, sa peau est si pâle.

J'aimerai tellement la prendre dans mes bras. Mais c'est impossible pour le moment.

Je remarque que ses bras ne sont pas attachés.

« Mary-Alice, je t'amène mon nouvel ami. » Ricana James. « Je te présente Emmett. »

Alice plante son regard dans le mien.

« Emmett ? » chuchote-t-elle. Ses yeux sont pleins d'interrogations, de peur.

« Vas-y, mon pote fait lui sa piqûre. » Dit James en me tendant une seringue remplie dans liquide jaune. Je m'agenouille devant ma sœur. Doucement je prends le bras d'Alice et injecte le liquide.

Cependant une idée me parvient à la moitié de son injection. Ce sera humiliant surtout pour elle mais si ça peut la sauver. Je retire l'aiguille de son bras et appui sur le poussoir afin de faire couler le liquide sur son pantalon, au niveau de son entrejambe.

D'une voix lourde je dis « Elle sait pisser dessus. » James grogne. Il relève Alice, se baisse et met les mains au niveau de l'ourlet du pantalon de ma sœur. Je le stoppe en lui mettant une main sur son épaule. « Demande à Bella de s'en occuper c'est un boulot de bonne femme. »

Je déteste être macho mais il semble que sa fonctionne. Je reste là alors qu'il s'éloigne au niveau de la porte et hurle le prénom de Bella.

En attendant l'arrivé de la jeune fille, je me tourne vers ma sœur. Je lui touche le bras et lui chuchote « Je suis ton frère Alice, fait moi confiance. Je vais te sortir de là avec Bella. »

Elle me regarde de manière étrange.

« Alice ? » demande-t-elle.

« Oui c'est ton nom. Alice Cullen. Tu es ma sœur. Et tu as autre frère Edward. Nos parents sont Carlisle et Esmé Cullen. » dis-je rapidement car j'entendais les pas de Bella.

« Cullen ? » Mon Dieu qu'es ce qu'ils lui ont injecté.

« Alice, surtout n'oublie pas que je t'aime. » Puis Bella entre dans la salle. Je lâche Alice, car James est là lui aussi. Bella s'approche et se poste à mes côtés.

« Parle lui, raconte lui des souvenirs. » Et je m'éloigne. « Hé n'oublie pas de refermer la porte en sortant. » Il faut bien se donner une certaine image devant ce débile de James. Puis nous sortons tout les deux laissant la petite Bella avec Lice.

Pov Alice.

Une fille brune s'avance vers moi. Je suis debout, immobile. Je sais que je devrais être humilié parce que je crois que j'ai fait pipi dans mon pantalon. Mais j'ai comme l'impression que mes sentiments disparaissent. A cette pensée un sanglot me serre la gorge.

« Si tu pense à ça Alice, c'est que tout vas bien. » me chuchote Jasper. Je le regarde il est dans un coin de la pièce.

« Alice, je dois changer ton pantalon. » C'est la fille brune qui me parle. Elle baise mon pantalon mais pas mon sous-vêtement. « Regarde, Emmett ne t'a fais la piqûre à moitié. Emmett c'est ton frère Alice. »

Je la regarde. Elle semble inquiète. Pourquoi ?

« Alice, tu es ma meilleure amie. C'est moi Bella. On s'est rencontrée quand on avait 11 ans. Tu sortais justement d'ici. Fais moi confiance. »

Lui faire confiance ?

« Fais leur confiance, Alice. » ordonne J asper. Je le regarde, puis tourne mon visage vers Bella.

« Jasper, dis que je dois vous faire confiance. A toi et Emmett. » dis-je.

« Jasper a raison. »

« Tu connais Jasper ? » demandé-je

« Oui. Il a une sœur jumelle et c'est notre meilleure amie aussi. » Elle laisse un silence le temps que les informations circulent. « «Elle s'appelle… »

« Rosalie ! » dis-je en la coupant. Je ne sais pas d'où ça sort. Mais je sais que c'est ça.

« Oui » chuchote Bella, de façon très émue.

« Jasper me dit que vous aller me sortir de là, »

« On va tout faire. Ecoute Jasper, d'accord ? Quand on est pas là c'est lui que tu dois écouter. »

J'acquiesce.

Puis Bella sort lentement de la pièce, me laissant seule. Je m'assieds et Jasper me rejoint. Il pose une main sur la mienne.

Jasper est là. Bella et Emmett aussi.

Je ne suis plus seule.

Pov Edward.

Je marchais avec Jasper et Rosalie en direction de la chambre que Maria et Félix. La police avait retrouvé le lieu où ces deux enfoirés résidaient.

Ils voulaient qu'on leur parle. Soit disant qu'on les mettent en confiance pour savoir s'ils avaient des informations sur Shuller.

Je toque à la porte. C'est Félix qui ouvre. Je m'étais promis que je ne perdrais pas mon sang froid. Mais le voir là torse-nu, un sourire sadique sur sa gueule, mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Mon poing partit.

« Tu tapes toujours comme une tapette, Eddie, » se moque ce con.

Je lève mon poing pour frapper à nouveau. Mais Jasper me retient.

« On est pas là pour ça. » dit-il simplement. On entends une porte qui s'ouvre et Maria en sort avec une serviette autour d'elle.

« Jasper, » s'écrit-elle en se jetant dans ses bras. « Que je suis heureuse de te voir. » Mais Jasper la détache de lui, et lui maintient les poignets dans ses mains.

« Il faut qu'on parle. » déclare-t-il froidement.

Malgré le faite que Jasper soit mon meilleur ami depuis qu'on soit gamin, jamais je ne l'avais vu si froid, si en colère. Et apparemment je ne suis pas le seul.

Felix s'assoit sur son lit et Maria s'installe à ses côtés. Jasper jette des habits au visage de Maria. On se détourne sauf Rose qui surveille. Une fois habillé, on se retourne.

« Qu'est-ce que tu sais sur Shuller ? » demande Jasper.

« Qu'il est incroyable. » Puis sans que je ne vois quoi que se soit arrivé Rosalie lui donne un claque. Violente.

« Réponds, et ne nous raconte pas sa vie à l'hôpital, on l'a connaît. » Annonce durement Rose. Elle serait un super flic. Bon t'enlève la gifle. Mais elle est tout de même intimidante.

« Très bien, il est le petit-fils d'un chef de la Gestapo nazi. Donc ces méthodes, je les trouve plutôt chouettes. Mais ça n'engage que moi.»

« Comment vous l'avez trouver ? » demandé-je.

« Grâce à des dossiers, crétins. Enfouis à l'hôpital de Seattle et de Spokane. » répond Félix.

« Et où sont-ils ? » mais ils ne répondent pas. « où sont-ils ? »

« Bordel, Maria répond. » Hurle Jasper. Elle tend sa main et pointe une sorte de mallette. Je la prends et l'ouvre. Il y a des noms que je ne connais pas. Je reconnais seulement le nom de ma sœur. Rose s'empare de la mallette, sort de la chambre et je suppose qu'elle va la donner au policier qui attendent en bas.

« Tu me dégoûtes Maria. Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? » Chuchote Jasper.

« je t'avais prévenue, Jasper. Je l'ai dit que je me vengerais de cette peste. »

« Cette peste comme tu le dis, c'est la sœur d'Edward ! »

« Ah oui et depuis quand ? »

« Depuis toujours ! » crié-je « Adopté ou pas, Alice est ma sœur. »

« Mais vous ne comprenez pas, elle n'est pas pure ? C'est qu'une bâtarde. Elle s'incruste sans y être invité. Ce n'est qu'un parasite. Et les parasites, on les extermine. » crache-t-elle

« Je t'interdis de parler d'Alice de cette manière. Tu es complètement malade, Maria. »

« Mais tu l'aimes ?! Jasper fais attention à toi, un jour viendra ou tu regretteras ton choix. »

« Non c'est toi. Je regrette seulement de ne pas mettre rendu compte avant de qui tu étais vraiment. » Puis sur ses mots Jasper sort. Je regarde une dernière fois ces deux… Il n'y a pas de mots pour les décrire. Ils me font juste pitié. Je sors à mon tour, et croise la police.

« Emmenez-les. » Chuchoté-je.

Pov Bella.

Cela faisait une semaine que nous étions dans cet enfer. Tous les jours c'était la même chose : Emmett faisait les moitiés de piqûres pour Alice, je devais la changer, Shuller et James était de plus en plus ravi. J'avais surpris, une fois, James caressant lentement le cou d'Alice. Il m'avait vu. Et ça l'avait amusé. Il m'avait fait une horrible révélation. Qu'il n'avait pas pû « se la faire » lors de son premier passage à l'hôpital. C'était ses mots. Et qu'il comptait bientôt en profiter.

J'avais appelé l'inspecteur pour leur donner des nouvelles et pour en avoir. C'est comme ça que j'ai appris l'arrestation de Maria et Félix.

Je me suis senti soulager. L'inspecteur m'avait dit que les amis de Jacob étaient arrivé et qu'ils comptaient, ainsi que la police passer à l'attaque durant la nuit. Et qu'on devait se tenir près.

Je devais donc prévenir Alice et Emmett.

J'espère que tout se passera bien. Mais j'avais un mauvais pressentiment. A moins que se soit ma peur.

* * *

**Un commentaire, un reproche, une idée, dans la suite.**

**Le prochain chapitre, c'est « la bataille » ! Mais que va-t-il se passer ?!!!!**

**je vous le demande !**

**lol**

**Bisou à bientôt !**


	16. L'assaut

**Salut à tous !! **

**Surprise !!**

**Et oui le chapitre est en avance mais normalement il y aura quand un chapitre dans la semaine !!!**

**Alors vous m'avez détestez pour vous avoir couper donc voici la suite !!! Mais je pense que vous allez me détester encore à la fin de ce chapitre !!!**

**Merci à patou : hé bien sa fais quand même presque plus d'un mois qu'ils passent du temps ensemble donc…Hé puis ils ne se connaissaient pas et ils ont appris à ce connaître donc voilà pourquoi leur relation change aussi vite.**

**-anayata**

**-odrey6401**

**-marie**

**-mamoure21**

**-mumu la twilighteuse**

**-petite-vampirette : par rapport à la police la réponse dans ce chapitre**

**-Miss Vintage : Oui tu peux taper Maria et Félix lol**

**Voici donc l'assaut de l'asile avec un Pov Emmett, un pov Elias et un pov Jasper.**

**On se retrouve à la fin.**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapitre 16

Pov Emmett

Bella m'avait prévenu pour ce qui allait se passait cette nuit. Je lui avais demandé des détails sur ce que nous avons à faire. Elle m'avait dit qu'il fallait qu'on fasse attention à ce que la porte menant à la chaufferie soit ouverte. Une partie de l'équipe de sauvetage arriverait par les égouts. Et je lui avait demandé pourquoi ils agissaient seulement maintenant.

Apparemment, la police avait réussi a infiltré le réseau de surveillance du bâtiment et a enregistré par-dessus l'enregistrement du bâtiment. En réalité, ils avaient besoin de preuves. Et les vidéos permettaient le sauvetage.

Il fallait maintenant que je prévienne Alice. Même si je lui donnais de moins en moins de dose. J'avais l'impression que ça ne fonctionnait pas. Au contraire ça empirait. Je ne comprenais pas. Mais il fallait qu'elle me fasse confiance. Elle parlait toujours avec Jasper.

D'ailleurs j'avais demandé à Shuller qui était Jasper et pourquoi elle lui parlait. Même si je savais qui était Jasper. Il m'avait répondu que c'est un abruti qui l'avait suivi jusque-là. Et le fait qu'elle parle avec c'est parce que c'était le dernière personne avec qui elle avait parlé. Et qui avait tenter de lui faire du mal. Pour moi qui avait voulu la sauver.

Pour Shuller, tout ceux qui venaient de l'extérieur était le mal. Putain c'est lui qui devrait être enfermé !

Je me dirigeait donc vers la cellule de ma sœur ruminant contre ce soit disant docteur. Lorsque j'ouvris la porte, je voyais que James avait plaqué ma sœur contre un mur. Il l'embrassait dans le cou. Ma sœur avait les yeux fermés, en arrière et ses bras était sur les épaules de cet enfoiré.

« Qu'es ce que tu fous ?! » crié-je.

Ce connard s'éloigna de ma sœur. Et celle-ci s'écroula au sol.

« Je tente une nouvelle méthode. Je croyais que Shuller t 'avait mis au courant. » Me dit-il narquoisement.

Merde Shuller se méfiait de moi. Devant mon silence James continua.

« On lui donne un comprimé maintenant. On voulait vois si ça marchait. Et il semble que oui. On voulait voir si son Jasper disparaitrait » ricana-t-il en fixant Alice au sol. « Cette gamine sent si bon. Dommage qu'elle soit folle. Mais un de ces quatre j'en ferai mon quatre heures. » J'étais furieux. Je voulais le frapper de toutes mes forces. Mais impossible.

« Et tu ne t 'ai pas dit qu'il pouvait y avoir un problème. » Grogné-je contenant ma fureur.

« Non. » Répondit-il simplement.

« Hé bien si regarde, on dirait un légume. Sort. » J'étais si….

Aucun mot pour décrire ce que je ressens.

Une fois James sorti, je me précipite sur Alice.

« Alice…. » Chuchoté-je en caressant son visage. Elle bat des paupières. Puis ouvre les yeux. Je l'assois, le dos collé à l'un des murs. Je remarque alors une marque sombre sur son cou. Un suçon. Cet enfoiré l'a marqué. « Je suis désolé…Je ne savais pas qu'il… » Je m'arrête, je vois qu'elle murmure quelque chose. Je m'approche pour entendre.

« Pas ta faute…Jasper le dit…pas ta faute. » Elle somnole à moitié. D'une certaine manière je suis rassuré, Jasper est toujours dans son esprit donc ça va.

« Écoute- moi Alice. C'est important.» Elle me regarde. Mais je vois bien qu'elle lutte contre le sommeil je vais faire vite. « Se soir, on va te sortir d'ici. Se soir des personnes viendront nous chercher. Et Bella, toi et moi on rentre à la maison. Alice, on rentre. Tu revoir Edward, papa et maman. »

Elle acquiesce. Je vois qu'elle parle à nouveau je me rapproche à nouveau. « Et Rosalie et Jasper…à la maison… »

Je ris légèrement. Je sens que des larmes se forment dans mes yeux. « Oui ! Rose et Jasper… se soir. Je viendrai te chercher. » Je l'embrasse sur le front et sort.

Il ne me reste plus qu'a attendre minuit.

****

Pov Elias.

Il est 11h45. Plus que 15 minutes à attendre. 15 longues et angoissantes minutes.

Je m'étais porté volontaire avec mon frère pour faire partie de l'équipe de sauvetage. Connaître le bâtiment avait influencé le choix de la police. Il fallait que je sauve ma Alice. J'étais sur les nerfs. J'avais si peur de la perdre. Shuller était dangereux à l'époque. Et je savais que la médecine avait évolué depuis. Je n'osais pas imaginer maintenant.

La semaine avait été très longue. Entre la reconnaissance des égouts, et les tentatives d'infiltrer les dossiers électroniques de l'hôpital ainsi que les caméras de surveillance, cela avait mis dû temps. L'inspecteur avait refusé de nous montré les vidéos que Carlisle avait demandé à voir. Mais pour moi pas la peine de voir, je savais ce qu'il y avait dessus.

De plus, il avait une tension avec Jasper et moi. D'après ce que j'avais compris il s'était pris d'affection envers Alice. Normal, Alice est quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Mais ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi lui. Il l'a toujours détesté. Enfin jusqu' a son escapade à Jackson.

Jasper savait que j'aimais Alice. Alors il y avait une sorte de rivalité entre lui et moi. Mais rien n'est perdu pour moi. Elle peut toujours m'aimer. Je l'espère.

Je sens qu'on me secoue. C'est Edward. Lui aussi c'était joint,ainsi que Jasper, au sauvetage et attendait à l'extérieur avec Leah, les parents Cullen, et quelques Indiens et Tanya. Ils récupèreront les blessés.

« Il est temps d'y aller » me dit Edward. En tout il y a une vingtaine de flics, ou d'unité spéciale avec des sortes de mitraillettes, et six Indiens qui s'occupent de nous montrer le chemin. Et mon frère.

Environs dix minutes plus tard nous arrivons devant une échelle que nous montons. On se retrouve dans une sorte de chaufferie. Les Indiens reste en bas. Le but de la mission est de faire évacué tout les « prisonniers. »

Nous montons lentement les escaliers. Aucun bruit n'est présent. On entend juste nos respirations. Le commandement de l'opération tourne la poigné et l'ouvre lentement. Il reste où il est car une ombre se dessine sur le sol. Elle s'avance lentement et grossit au fur et à mesure. Je sens que ma respiration se bloque.

L'ombre est tout proche et se pose devant l'embrasure de la porte. On ne voit pas qui sait elle est à contre jour.

« Dépêchez-vous il n'y a personne. » Je reconnais cette voix. C'est celle de Bella. Le commandant monte et avec ses hommes, il se déploie le long du couloir. Arrivé à la hauteur de Bella, je la prends dans mes bras. Elle répond à mon étreinte. Puis je la regarde. Elle a d'énormes cernes sous les yeux. Et la lueur que Bella avait a disparut. Mais elle reviendra. Je le sais. J'ai vécu la même chose.

Je me décale et donne une accolade à Emmett. Puis me détache et regarde les autres. Jasper embrasse la tempe de Bella. Lorsque Edward sort, elle se jette dans ses bras. Edward la réceptionne. Et j'entends Bella pleurer. Elle tente d'étouffer ses sanglots contre le torse d'Edward. Il lui frotte le dos et lui murmure quelque chose à l'oreille qui la fait se calmer.

Puis je reconnais où l'on est. C'est l'aile des infirmiers. Aucune caméra de surveillance. Je vois Emmett qui distribue des feuilles.

« C'est là où sont placé toutes les caméras de surveillance et où sont enfermés chaque prisonniers. Il y a 45 personnes en tout, réparti sur 3 étages. » Je regarde le plan, il y a des croix pour indiquer, les prisonniers et des « C » pour les caméras. Je vois aussi un « S » et un « J ».

« C'est quoi le « S » et le « J» ? » demande Jacob.

« Pour les deux pires salopards de cet hôpital. » répond Bella. Tous la regarde avec un petit sourire. Il est rare de l'entendre jurer. C'est pourquoi elle rougit furieusement.

« C'est sexy quand tu jures Bella. » Chuchote Edward. Et bien évidemment elle rougit encore plus. La situation c'est légèrement détendu. Mais le commandant reprend vite la situation. Dans un premier temps il répartit son équipe en trois groupes.

Au premier étage 7 de ses hommes qui seront accompagnés d'Edward et de Bella.

Au deuxième étage 5 hommes plus Jasper et moi. D'après le plan d'Emmett, il y a moins de prisonniers à cet étage. Mais Alice est à cet étage.

Et au troisième étage de nouveau 7 hommes plus Emmett et Jacob.

« Par contre il faut d'abord faire échapper les 5 infirmiers qui sont entrés en même temps que nous. On les a prévenus il y a 5 minutes avant que vous arriviez. Ils veulent quitter cet endroit maudit » Annonce Emmett.

Il toque à une porte et cinq personne en sorte. Deux policiers les accompagnent en bas. Trois minutes plus tard ils remontent.

Puis on se répartit.

Arrivé à notre étage, on avance lentement. On ouvre chaque porte. Découvrant des personnes repliés sur elle-même.

Certaines sont attachées, d'autre pas. De temps en temps un policier entre dans la chambre pour expliquer la situation.

Certains sortent.

Certains ne sortent pas.

Trop effrayés. Et c'est compréhensible.

Puis soudain une alarme se déclanche. Celle contre les intrus. Je me précipite alors vers la salle où est enfermée Alice. Je l'ouvre. Et reste cloué sur place. Jasper est dans le même état.

Alice, mon Alice. A moitié nue. A genoux devant un type qui est de dos. Elle pleure.

« Pitié. » crie-t-elle. Le gars ris. Puis il se retourne. Je le reconnais.

James.

« Tiens des nouveaux. Vous voulez goûter au plaisir de la chair, vous aussi. » puis éclate de rire. Jasper se ressaisit et fonce sur James. Il le martèle de coup de poing. Moi je me précipite vers Alice. Elle ne porte plus que son pantalon. Elle a des griffures sur sa poitrine. Je retire mon gilet par balle afin de la couvrir. Il est u peut grand mais au moins il la protège.

« Repliez-vous ! » hurle l'un de policier. Puis une voix dans l'un des haut-parleurs annonce « Tout le monde se replie. » Puis cette fois ci l'alarme incendie se déclanche.

Mon frère apparaît. Il saisit Jasper et pointe son arme sur James.

« J'aurai dû te tuer quand j'en avais l'occasion. James. »

« Tiens Elias et Riley. Comment va votre frère ? oh c'est vrai il est mort. » ricane cet enfoiré.

« Elias, Jasper, emmenez Alice. » me dit mon frère. « Et ne discute pas, Elias. » ordonne-t-il.

« Oui, Elias écoute ton frère. Il serait dommage qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. » dit de manière machiavélique James.

Je vois Jasper s'approcher d'Alice. Puis on entend des coups de feu dans les couloirs. Puis des cris. Puis soudain James saute sur mon frère. Je me précipite à mon tour, mais James me donne un coup de pied dans l'estomac et retourne le bras de mon frère, le faisant lâcher l'arme. Il assomme d'un cou mon frère et pointe l'arme sur Jasper.

« Lâche cette folle, gamin. » Déclare froidement James. « C'est mon jouet. Et pour le moment je partage pas. » Mais Jasper resserre sa prise autour d'Alice. Qui a ouvert les yeux.

Je tente de me redresser mais je crois qu'il m'a briser une côte car j'ai à peine la force de bouger. Je tente de respirer, mais je sens l'odeur de brûler.

Le bâtiment brûle vraiment. James s'agenouille devant moi.

« Je t'ai fais mal ? » demande-t-il d'un air faussement inquiet. Je ne réponds pas. Il faut qu'Alice sorte de là. Alors autant aller jusqu'au bout. Dans un élan je me jette sur cet enfoiré. Je le massacre de coup de poing. Malheureusement il renverse la situation. Il se relève et ses coups de pieds pleuvent sur mon torse et ma tête.

« Apparemment pas. » déclare James. Je tente de reprendre mon souffle.

« Qu'avons-nous là ? » entendis-je. Je tourne la tête c'est Shuller. Je vois qu'il est blessé à l'épaule mais je vois surtout qu'il pointe un pistolet sur la tempe de Jasper. Alice évanouit dans ses bras. Mon Ange.

_(Le tunnel d'or version symphonique)_

_**(Regarde, il gèle**_

_**là sous mes yeux**_

_**Des stalactites de rêves**_

_**Trop vieux**__**)**_

« Tiens, tiens, tiens, Elias et Riley. » Je tourne la tête vers mon frère qui se relève difficilement.

« Tut tut tut. On ne bouge pas Riley. » dit en pointant son flingue sur la tempe de mon frère. « Aller relève toi, ptit con. » me dit-il.

_**(Toutes ces promesses**_

_**Qui s'évaporent**_

_**Vers d'autres ciels**_

_**Vers d'autres ports)**_

Lentement et avec douleur je me relève. Je respire mal. Je tousse fortement, et je vois que je crache du sang. Je suis pas docteur mais je sais que c'est mauvais.

« On est dans un sale état mon petit. » Annonce fièrement Shuller. « J'ai une idée et si toi et ton frère on vous enfermait dans cette chambre, comme ça vous aurez la même mort que votre frère. Comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Steven, Stefan…oh puis c'est sans importance. »

_**(Et mes rêves s'accrochent à tes phalanges**_

_**Je t'aime trop fort, ça te dérange**_

_**Et mes rêves se brisent sur tes phalanges**_

_**Je t'aime trop fort**_

_**Mon ange, mon ange)**_

« Non il vaut mieux en faire mourir qu'un pour que l'autre souffre. » James je le hais.

« Très bien. Riley tu sors. »

_**(De mille saveurs**_

_**Une seule me touche**_

_**Lorsque tes lèvres**_

**Effleurent ma bouche**

_**De tous ces vents,**_

_**Un seul m'emporte**_

_**Lorsque ton ombre**_

_**Passe ma porte)**_

Mais mon frère refuse. Je vois James me viser et me tirer dans ma poitrine. Un hurlement sort de ma bouche. Et les larmes tombent.

_**(Et mes rêves s'accrochent à tes phalanges**_

_**Je t'aime trop fort, ça te dérange**_

_**Et mes rêves se brisent sur tes phalanges**_

_**Je t'aime trop fort**_

_**Mon ange, mon ange)**_

« Quel bébé. Riley dehors. » mon frère pleure aussi. Mais il obéit. Je les regarde. Puis James referme la porte. Je tente d'approcher de la porte. Mais la douleur de ma poitrine, de mes côtes plus la fumée qui empli petit à petit la chambre me paralyse.

_**(Mon ange, mon ange**_

**Prends mes soupirs**

_**Donne moi des larmes**_

_**A trop mourir**_

_**On pose les armes**_

_**Respire encore**_

_**Mon doux mensonge**_

_**Que sous ton souffle**_

_**Le temps s'allonge)**_

Je sens que je sombre lentement.

_**(Et mes rêves s'accrochent à tes phalanges**_

_**Je t'aime trop fort, ça te dérange)**_

Le visage d'Alice se dessine dans mon esprit. Pas celui d'Alice dans cette chambre.

_**(Et mes rêves se brisent sur tes phalanges**_

**Je t'aime trop fort**

_**Mon ange, mon ange)**_

Le visage de ma Alice qui rit de mes blagues idiotes.

_**(Seuls sur nos cendres**_

_**En équilibre)**_

De mon Ange qui m'a fait vivre.

_**(Mes poumons pleurent**_

_**Mon coeur est libre)**_

De ma Alice qui fait du Shopping.

_**(Ta voix s'efface**_

_**De mes pensées)**_

De mon Ange qui pétille tout le temps

_**(J'apprivoiserai**_

**Ma liberté)**

De ma Alice et moi dans une étreinte d'amour.

_**(Et mes rêves s'accrochent à tes phalanges**_

_**Je t'aime trop fort, ça te dérange)**_

De mon Ange que j'aime

_**(Et mes rêves se brisent sur tes phalanges**_

_**Je t'aime trop fort)**_

De ma Alice.

_**(Mon ange, mon ange..)**_

Tout simplement.

****

Pov Jasper.

Mon Dieu. Shuller et James sont de vrai fou. Je tiens Alice dans mes bras. Elle est si légère. Nous sommes toujours devant la porte que James vient de refermer.

Le couloir est rempli de fumer. Je cale la tête d'Alice contre mon torse pour qu'elle évite de respirer.

« Donne moi Alice ! » Hurle James.

« Non » je recule. M'enfonçant dans le couloir. Laissant Riley avec Shuller.

« Elle est à moi ! A moi seul. » Son regard est totalement fou.

« Non. » Alors il pointe à nouveau le flingue vers moi. Et appuie sur la détente.

Mais rien ne sort. Plus de balle. Alors dans un cri totalement inhumain il me saute dessus, propulsant Alice contre un mur. Il est au dessus de moi.

« Elle est à moi ! C'est la mienne. » Il me donne un coup de poing dans le nez. Le sang empli la bouche.

« Lâche ! » c'est un cri. Alice est à genoux, tenant dans ses petites mains le pistolet que James a lâché.

James éclate de rire. « Ma chérie, il est vide ! » Mais mes yeux ses pose sur le chargeur à terre et je remarque qu'il en manque un autour du gilet par balle. Et avant que je puisse réagir, Alice appuie sur la détente. La balle vient se loger dans l'omoplate de James.

Il s'écroule à terre. Alice lâche le pistolet comme s'il l'avait brûler. Un autre bruit de tir retentit. Puis Riley arrive en courant.

« Vite ! » Hurle-t-il. J'aperçois Elias dans ses bras. On se précipite vers la chaufferie. Il n'y a plus personne. On prend les égouts. Plus personne n'est là. On court.

On arrive à la lumière. Il y a des dizaines d'ambulances. Et des camions de pompiers. Des hommes qui tentent de maîtriser le feu.

Mais je ne fais pas attention. Je sens Alice contre moi qui respire de plus en plus mal.

Un ambulancier me dit de la déposer sur un brancard. Je vois Carlisle arrivé en courant.

Je n'entends rien. Je vois seulement.

Je vois Alice.

Je vois Riley déposer Elias sur un autre brancard.

Je vois qu'on leur branche des trucs sur les bras. C'est pour vérifier leur pouls.

Je vois que leur pouls sont faibles. Très faibles.

Je vois les gens s'agiter autour d'eux.

Je vois leurs lignes de vies s'affaiblir.

Je vois une simple ligne du côté d'Elias.

Je vois que la ligne d'Alice tombe aussi.

Je vois que tout devient flou autour de moi.

Je vois soudainement le ciel.

Je vois Carlisle au-dessus de moi.

Puis je ne vois plus rien.

* * *

**Pitié ne me taper pas !!!! Comme vous pouvez le voir ça ne s'est pas très bien passé !**

**Je suis horrible, je sais. Alors un petit commentaire même si vous me haïssez !!!**

**La chanson est d'Aaron Le tunnel d'or version symphonique.**

**Quitte à me répéter normalement dans la semaine il y aura quand même un chapitre.**

**Bisou à bientôt.**


	17. L'attente

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre ! Pas facile à vrai dire. J'ai eu du mal avec le second pov. J'hésitais entre celui de Bella et celui de James et j'ai choisi…. Vous verrai bien lol !**

C'est une sorte de chapitre transitoire. Se sera mieux au suivant.

Merci à : mamoure21

-petite-vampirette : pas de regrets pour Elias !!!!! mon dieu lol (pour moi je te rappelle qu'Elias est celui qui a sauvé la vie d'Alice d'une mort certaine dans le livre de S-M, en la transformant en vampire.) Et pour tes réponses, c'est dans ce chapitre

-charlene

-anayata

-Miss vintage : euh sadique tu parles de moi ou de Shuller et James lol

**-Alba Cullen-Granger**

**-Cam : Merci pour Elias lol**

**-pitoudu78 : réponse dans ce chapitre**

**-paulipopo**

**-odrey6401**

**-mado0390**

**-memette.**

**

* * *

  
**

L'attente

Chapitre 17

Pov Esmé.

L'attente. Ce qu'il y a de pire.

Attendre sans savoir quoi faire.

Attendre et souhaiter que tout ce passe pour le mieux..

J'avais déjà attendu de nombreuse fois. J'ai attendu, petite, mon prince charmant. Il a fini par arriver. J'ai attendu les résultats de mes enfants afin qu'ils puissent passer en classe supérieure. J'ai attendu que mes enfants reviennent et me parlent de leur camps de vacances.

Oh oui j'ai déjà attendu. Mais cette attente-là est si différente. Elle nous tient, nous ronge de l'intérieure. Elle nous l'ai déjà connu une fois cette attente. Je l'ai connu avec Emmett et Naomie.

Emmett plongé dans ce coma à attendre pour savoir s'il va se réveiller ou non. Attendre aussi, si sa petite amie survivra. Une attente entre deux monde. Horrible, déchirante.

Et la j'attendais pas seulement pour mon fils, mais pour mes deux garçons, pour Bella, pour Jacob, pour Jasper et pour Alice.

Alice.

Pourquoi est-elle partie ? J'aurai pu l'accompagné. Ne m'aimait-elle pas ? Etais-je une mauvaise mère ? Le suis-je toujours ?

Ces questions je me les pose depuis qu'elle est partie. Mais ici pendant cette attente, elles refont surface et m'assaillent. Me tiraille.

Et une autre question m'interpelle. Comment peut-on faire souffrir une enfant comme ça ?

Heureusement que ce Shuller est arrêté. En revanche James est en fuite.

Je pousse un soupire et à ce moment les portes menant vers les blocs opératoires s'ouvrent. Quatre médecins se dirigent vers nous. Je savais que deux des médecins s'étaient occupés d'Emmett et de Jacob et deux autres de Bella et Edward.

« Nous avons placé Emmett et Jacob dans la même chambre. Ils sont réveillés et vous pouvez aller les voir. » Nous dit l'un des médecin. « Emmett n'a rien d'alarmant. Un bras cassé. Mais je veux qu'il reste à l'hôpital cette nuit à cause de la fumée qu'il a inspiré. »

« De même pour Jacob. » nous dit l'autre médecin. « Il a une épaule déboîtée et une belle entorse au poignet. Mais ils vont bien lorsqu'on partait ils se battaient pour savoir lequel des deux serait le plus sexy grâce à leur cicatrice. » Cela nous fit rire. C'était eux.

« Moi je me suis occupé de votre fils Edward. Il a une jambe cassée, et une belle cicatrice au niveau de la cuisse. Tout sur la même jambe. L'opération a été assez lourde. Mais il est réveillé. On l'a mis dans la même chambre que le jeune homme.» poursuit le troisième docteur.

«Le jeune homme ? » demandé-je. « Je croyais que c'était avec Bella. »

« L'opération de Bella est plus lourde que celle de Jasper. Et ce n'était pas de mon ressort. » commence le quatrième médecin. « Jasper a le nez cassé mais il va bien physiquement Enfin il était tout de même faible par rapport à ce qui s'est passé la semaine dernière mais il va bien.. Mentalement c'est autre chose. Il est choqué. Parlez lui. »

J'hoche la tête. Je me dirige vers les chambres indiquées avec Leah, Rosalie et Tanya. J'entre dans la première où se trouve Emmett et Jacob. Je m'avance vers eux et embrasse chacun. Leah se penche vers Jacob et rose vers mon fils. Ils sont entre bonnes mains. Je me tourne pour sortir et vois Tanya sur le seuil les larmes aux yeux. Je la prends dans mes bras.

Elle s'en veut je le sais. C'est dur pour elle aussi. Avant hier elle s'est rendue à la police en disant qu'elle avait participer à tous ça. Mon mari et moi sommes partie la chercher et avons expliquer la vérité. Que d'accord elle avait aidé Maria aux recherche mais qu'elle était venue nous avertir. La police la laissé partir. Mais il y aura sans doute une peine pour elle lors du jugement.

Puis c'est Edward qui est venue la voir et la réconforter. Voir Tanya si sensible est une première pour moi. Et à vrai dire en tant que mère je l'aime cette Tanya. Dommage qu'il est fallut ce drame pour qu'elle change. Elle s'est excusée auprès d'Edward et de tout ce qu'elle lui a fait subir. Et espère que mon fils veuille rester son ami. Edward a accepté.

Je lui essuie ses larmes et l'emmène vers la chambre de Jasper et d'Edward. Ils sont tous les deux assis sur leur lit. Silencieux.. Et là je me rends compte que eux aussi attendent. Ils attendent Bella et Alice. Je me dirige vers Edward. Et l'embrasse sur la joue. Il me fait un pauvre sourire. Je me tourne vers Jasper. Je l'embrasse aussi. Il me regarde mais n'a aucune réaction. Je le prends dans mes bars. Je vois Tanya s'asseoir sur une chaise et prendre la main de mon fils. Elle lui serre la main montrant son soutien.

Quelques minutes passe jusqu'à ce qu'on entende toquer à la porte c'est mon mari qui pousse dans un fauteuil roulant Riley.

« Je me demandais…si je…pouvais attendre avec vous… » demande-t-il la voix serré. « Je suis tout seul dans ma chambre… »

« C'est bon. » Le coupe Jasper. Carlisle le pousse jusqu'au troisième lit qui est près de la fenêtre, m'embrasse en passant devant moi, et l'installe dessus.

Et à nouveau c'est l'attente.

Pov Bella

Le noir.

Trois bruits…Trois bruits identiques.

Bip…Bip…Bip…

Autour de moi. Proche de moi.

Je sais que c'est l'hôpital. Je le sais.

Une respiration. Une douleur.

La mienne. Mes poumons. Le feu.

Je tente de crier. Impossible. Immobile. Le noir seulement.

Un mouvement extérieur. Comme une porte qu'on ouvre. Une respiration difficile. Une odeur désagréable. Une odeur de sel et …de rouille. Du sang.

Mais toujours le noir.

Des bruits de pas. Une présence à côté de moi.

Une voix. Cette voix.

James.

« Ma petite Alice, ma Bella et toi Elias… » susurre cette voix.

Les bips c'est ceux d'Elias et d'Alice et le mien.

« J'ai tellement attendu…Alice de t'avoir, je te voulais…mais tu es parti. »

J'écoute. J'ai peur. J'attends. Un bruit de frottement.

« Puis tu es revenu. Je t'ai attendu tellement longtemps…Mon Mary-Alice…Alice…tu m'a fais du mal…tu le sais ça ? quand tu m'a tiré dessus. J'ai mis du temps à venir te voir. Avec la police qui est a ma recherche. Et cette blessure ce n'est pas simple. …Je t'aime tant. Saches que tu m'appartiens et plus jamais tu ne me quitteras. »

Un bip qui s'accélère. Puis un autre. Pas le mien. Ça vient de chaque côté de moi. Alice et Elias je suppose.

Il faut que j'ouvre les yeux. Il faut que je prévienne la police. Il faut…

« Et toi ma Bella…tu n'imagine pas non plus ce que tu me fais. » Je veux crier…je veux…

La porte s'ouvre à nouveau puis se referme. James n'est toujours pas parti. Il est toujours près de moi. Je le sais. Je le sens.

« Tiens Riley ! »

Riley ? Qu'il nous aide. Il faut que j'ouvre les yeux !

« Tu es un monstre ! » crache Riley. « J'ai prévenu la police, elle arrive. »

« Bien nous avons tout notre temps. » Un bruit de vêtement. Un bruit métallique.

« Lequel de vous quatre, je vais tuer ? » Une arme ? « Pas Alice bien sûr, pas ma futur femme…. »ricane-t-il ? « au faîte comment t'es tu enfui de l'hôpital ? »

« Je me suis battu face à Shuller, j'ai eu l'avantage. Il est en prison en ce moment. Comme toi, quand tu seras arrêté et jugé. »

« Non je ne crois pas. Je m'enfuirai avec Alice et toi tu seras mort. Bien assez perdu de temps…Bien par qui commencer…Arm, stram, grame, pic et pic » Il s'amuse. Mon dieu. Il faut que j'ouvre les yeux.. Il faut que la police vienne. «… et collé gram…arm, stram…gram… Oh, dis au revoir à ton frère Riley. »

Non !

Un bruit !

Une chute !

un coup de feu !

Du Blanc ! Le plafond de l'hôpital.

Je me redresse et vois au sol. Riley et James. Je vois que James saigne. L'espoir.

James se redresse, Riley est au sol, gisant avec un trou dans son ventre.

La déception. La peur. Il saigne à son épaule.

James est dos à se dirige vers Elias et …tire !

J'hurle !

Le bip d'Elias tombe durement, pendant que celui d'Alice remonte.

James se retourne. « Ta gueule. » Une gifle. Du chaud. Du sang.

Puis la police et les infirmiers. James pointe son arme sur moi.

Je panique. La police tire sur James. Il lâche son arme et s'effondre au sol.

Un cri celui d'Alice.

Deux morts.

Elias…Riley…

Une douleur.

Un pincement dans mon bras. Une piqûre. Du flou. Du noir. Sans bruit.

Dormir.

* * *

**  
**

**Et voilà !! un commantaire ! une impression ? une idée pour la suite ? lol**

**Bisou à bientôt.**


	18. Vivre

**Hey tout le monde voilà la suite !**

ATTENTION : Je vais me répéter parce que on me l'a demandé OUI la mort d'Elias était nécessaire. Ce personnage est mort dans le livre de SM et en faite Riley ne devait pas exister à l'origine. Et Riley et Elias n'était plus que tout les 2. Donc je trouvais ça triste de faire vivre seulement Riley alors que ses 2 frères étaient morts. Et qu'il n'était que sa seule famille.

**Au faites qui a dit que James était mort ****! Pas moi ! **

**Merci à :**

**-Morganedu56 : des recherches sur le planctons lol**

**-charlene**

**-Miss Vintage**

**-anayata**

**-mado0390**

**-petite-vampirette**

**-pitoudu78**

**-Alba Cullen-Granger**

**-loulou76**

**-memette.**

Hé donc pour ceux qui le demandaient voilà un POV Alice et uniquement d'Alice.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Vivre

Chapitre 18

POV Alice.

« Tu m'appartiens ! » ricana cette voix froide.

« Non ! » Hurlé-je en me redressant dans mon lit. Mes larmes coulaient le long de mes joues, mon pyjama me collait à la peau. J'avais le souffle court.

Petit à petit je reprenais mon calme. Tout va bien je suis dans ma chambre à Forks. Je suis chez moi. Je tourne la tête vers mon réveil. Il est 10h08. C'est le quatrième cauchemar en une nuit.

Chaque nuit depuis maintenant plus d'un mois, je fais des cauchemars. Nous sommes le 15 septembre. Les cours ont repris depuis 12 jours. Mais je n'y vais. Je ne peux pas. Je suis fatiguée. Lorsque je me suis réveillé à l'hôpital, j'étais terrorisée. Je n'osais voir personne.

La première personne que j'ai vue été ma mère. Esmé. Je me rappelle avoir pleurer des heures dans ses bras. Elle m'a raconté tout ce qui s'est passé. Tout. Même la mort d'Elias et de Riley.

Elias. Mon cœur se serre. Par ma faute mon meilleur ami est mort. Il me manque tant.

Je lève pour prendre mon petit-déjeuner. Je passe une main dans mes cheveux. Ils sont court. Je préfère les garder court. Les avoir longs me ramène souvent à Elias. Il aimait mes longs cheveux.

Je soupire et descends les escaliers. Une fois arrivé dans la cuisine j'aperçois un mots de ma mère.

**Ma chérie,**

**Ton père a une urgence à l'hôpital. Il reviendra donc ce soir. Moi j'ai reçu, un appel de Mme Newton. Elle veut que je décore son magasin. Il était temps !!! Et Edward et bien il est en cours. Je rentrerai dans l'après-midi.**

**PS : Emmett arrivera dans l'après-midi. Et oui on est vendredi et c'est le week end !**

**Je t'aime**

**Maman.**

Je souris légèrement. Les liens avec ma famille s'étaient resserré. Je sens quelque chose de doux entre mes jambes. Je baisse les yeux. C'est mon chat. Mes parents m'en avaient acheté un pour ne pas que je me sente trop seule à la maison. Il s'appelle Elias. En souvenir de mon ami. Il est noir avec une tache blanche sur son front. Je le prends dans mes bras.

« Tu vas bien ? » Il est si petit qu'il tient dans mes mains lorsque je les mets en coupe. Il vient se caler dans le creux dans mon coude en miaulant. Je lui souris tendrement. Je pioche dans le frigo un saladier rempli de fraise. J'en mange quelques unes.

Mon petit chat ronronne. Je l'observe jusqu'à ce que j'entende sonner à la porte. Je regarde l'horloge. Il est déjà 12H15. Je me dirige vers l'entrée et ouvre la porte. Lorsque je vois qui se tiens derrière je me fige.

Apprendre la mort de son meilleur ami est douloureux, mais apprendre que j'ai vécu mon emprisonnement seule est aussi terrible. Mon père m'a dit que Jasper était la dernière personne que j'avais vu et qui avait voulu m'aider. Et que mon cerveau avait joué avec ça.

Le problème c'est que j'étais tombé amoureuse d'une illusion. Jasper ne m'avait jamais aimé. Depuis mon réveil, je ne lui avais pas parlé. D'ailleurs je n'avais parlé à pas grand monde. A part ma famille. Un peu à Bella et Rosalie. Mais c'est tout.

A vrai dire, j'avais embarqué tout le monde dans cette foutue histoire, et personne n'en étais sorti indemne. Ils auraient pu mourir.

« Salut. » me dit Jasper.

« Salut. » Je suis gênée. Je n'ose pas le regarder dans les yeux. J'ai peur de mes sentiments et de craquer face à lui. Donc mes yeux sont fixés sur mon chat.

« Il est mignon, ton chat. Edward m'a dit que tu l'avais appelé comme… »Il ne finis pas sa phrase.

« Ouais. »

Il y un silence gênant. Parler d'Elias fait un peu cet effet-là à tout le monde. On ne sait pas quoi dire.

« Euh…tu es…mignonne habillé comme ça. » Je regarde comme je suis vêtu. C'est un short jaune qui m'arrive aux genoux, et un Tee-shirt blanc, trop grand qui tombe. Donc on voit une de mes épaules.

« C'est à Elias… »je chuchote toujours sans le regarder. Il soupire. « Je t'ai apporté tes devoirs. Edward est chez Bella. Il lui fait travailler ses maths. »

J'hoche la tête.

« Alice, regarde moi. » me dit-il. Je secoue négativement la tête. « Qu'es ce que je t'ai fais ? Qu 'es ce qu'on t'a fais ?» Crie-il. « J'étais là moi aussi. Tu as besoin de temps, je te l'accorde. Mais on est là pour t'aider. Je t'ai accompagné à Jackson. J'étais là quand ces types t'ont brûlés tes cheveux ! J'étais là … »

« Seulement au début ! »hurlé-je. Je plante mes yeux dans les siens. « Au début seulement…moi j'ai cru que tu étais là. Je te parlais, je te faisais confiance, je suis… Tu n'étais qu'une illusion, tu… » Je pleure.

« Je quoi, Alice ? »dit-il.

« Tu disais que tu m'aimais, et je te croyais ! »Crié-je avant de me précipiter dans ma chambre et de m'écrouler sur mon lit. Elias me donnait des coups de tête.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je sens mon matelas s'alourdir et un corps chaud se coller à moi. Je me tends.

« Je t'en supplie ne joue pas avec moi. » Chuchoté-je. « Je n'en ai pas la force. »

« Je ne joue pas. Tu m'a ouvert les yeux sur Maria et sur moi-même. » Murmure-t-il. Je me tourne vers lui. Je le regarde. Ses yeux bleus me scrutent, m'observent, et me couvent du regard.

« Et si ton illusion n'avait pas tord… »déclare-t-il après un moment de silence. Je ne comprends pas, il le remarque. « Et si quand elle disait qu'elle t'aimait vraiment, qu'elle voulait… »

« Jasper. Qu'es ce que tu veux dire ? » le coupais-je parce que je ne comprenais vraiment rien.

Il pousse un soupir. Puis il lève sa main et la pose sur ma joue. Il me la caresse de son pouce. Je savoure ses caresses en me mordant ma lèvre inférieure. Puis il remonte sa main et la passe dans mes cheveux. « Malgré ce qui s'est passé, les cheveux court te vont bien. Je sais que tu n'es pas coiffé, mais cet effet décoiffé te donne un air de…fée. D'une fée sexy surtout quand tu te mords ta lèvre. J'aime beaucoup tes yeux…Je sais qu'ils pétillent quand quelque chose te plait. Ce jour-là quand on a fait du shopping ensemble, tu étais adorable. » Il passe sa main sur mes paupières, puis sur mon nez. « Tu avais les yeux qui brillaient, puis il y a eu ce regard, avec une autre étincelle à l'intérieur de tes yeux, quand on s'est embrassé. » Il pose son pouce sur ma bouche. Il l'a caresse lentement. « Tes lèvres sont douces,sucré et on un petit goût de…fraise. Ouais, fraise et c'était bon. »

Je ris légèrement et je me sens rosir. « c'est parce que mon baume à lèvre est à la fraise… »Je le vois s'approcher de moi lentement. Je sens son souffle sur moi. « C'est aussi mon fruit préféré… » me suis senti de rajouté. Mais ma phrase est stupide. Je rougis fortement. J'ai l'impression d'être Bella. Je le vois sourire. Et il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je donne une légère pression puis me recule. Je me ré avance et c'est lui qui donne une pression sur mes lèvres. Je vais pour me reculer mais je sens sa main maintenir ma nuque. Sa langue vient caresser mes lèvres. J'ouvre lentement ma bouche. Et je dois dire que la sensation est incroyable. Je ferme les yeux. Nos langues se mêlent doucement. Jasper cesse le baiser.

J'ouvre lentement les yeux. Je vois son sourire.

« La fraise devient mon fruit préféré. » dit-il en riant. Je ris aussi. Je pose ma tête contre son torse. J'entends son cœur. Puis soudainement il s'accélère. Je vais pour lui faire remarquer mais il me coupe avant.

« Je t'aime. » Je me recule pour le regarder. «C'est ça que je voulais te dire. Je t'aime. »

Un grand sourire prend place sur mon visage. « Je t'aime aussi. » Il m'embrasse. Le baiser se transforme rapidement. Je me retrouve rapidement sur le dos et Jasper au-dessus de moi. Il m'embrasse le long de ma mâchoire, puis dans mon cou. Je lui caresse ses bras, et nos mains se lient. Il remonte nos bras au-dessus de ma tête mais un feulement nous fait stopper et surtout sursauter. Je tourne la tête vers l'origine du bruit. C'est Elias qui est coincé sous l'oreiller. Le pauvre est écrasé.

Jasper se relève et s'assied contre la tête de mon lit et allume ma télé tandis que je prends mon chaton dans mes bras. Puis je me positionne dans les bras de Jasper. Nous caressons tous les deux mon petit chat. En même temps, Jasper m'embrasse dans mon cou. Nous regardons la télé. Pas besoin de parler. Je me sens lentement sombrer. Mais avant que Morphée m'emporte j'entends la voix de Jasper me chuchoter. « Dors, mon ange. »

Je me réveille quelques heures plus tard, seule dans mon lit. Jasper n'est pas là, et Elias non plus. Je n'ai pas pu rêver. Je regarde mon réveil 18h30. J'ai dormi et n'est pas cauchemardé.

Je me lève et descends. J'entends des voix. Il y en a beaucoup. Je me dirige dans le salon. Je voix ma mère et mon père. Edward et Bella, Rosalie, Emmett, Jacob, Leah et Jasper. Je racle ma gorge.

« Ma chérie, tu es debout. Tu a bien dormi ? « demande ma mère.

« Je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle n'est fais que dormir avec Jasper. » ricane Jacob. Je rougis tout comme Jasper. Et Emmett éclate de rire et donne une tape dans la main de son pote.

« Jacob, Emmett. » gronde ma mère.

« On n'a pas…on… »bafouille Jasper.

« On sait. Il te taquine. » soulage mon père.

« A vrai dire, je n'ai pas fais de cauchemars cette après-midi. » dis-je

« C'est vrai ? » demande ma mère avec espoir. J'hoche la tête.

« Donc tu as trouvé ton remède. » déclare Emmett. Cette fois c'est Jacob qui éclate de rire.

« Jacob, Emmett. » gronde ma mère.

« J'ai pas dis ça pour rire. » crie Emmett pour se défendre. Rosalie l'embrasse sur la joue.

« Je pense que je peux retourner en cours dès lundi. » mais suite à ça il y a un silence. « Quoi ? »

« Alice, lundi c'est le procès donc… » commence Edward.

« Hé bien après ! Il faut bien que je reprenne ma vie. Et j'espère qu'ils croupiront en prison ! » Déclaré-je vivement.

« Très bien. » Souri mon père. Il lance un regard à ma mère. Il se lève. « Bon et bien on va vous laisser les enfants, nous sortons se soir. Passez une bonne soirée. » Il prend la main de ma mère. Lorsqu'ils passent devant moi, mes parents m'embrassent. « Je t'aime. » déclare ma mère.

« Moi aussi, maman. » Puis ils sortent, nous laissant entre jeunes.

Jasper s'approche de moi. Il m'embrasse et me donne mon chat. « Prête à t'amuser ? » Me demande-t-il en plaçant ses mains sur ma taille. J'acquiesce.

Durant la soirée je l'ai passée soit dans les bras de Jasper, soit dans ceux de mes deux meilleurs amies. Je les ai d'abord remerciés pour tout ce qu'ils ont fait, chose que je n'avais pas fais avant. Mais ils sont écartés le sujet de la main, en parlant d'autre chose.

Lors de la soirée, il y a eu une heure réservé à être entre filles. Nous sommes aller dans ma chambre tandis que les garçons ont joués à la Wii dans le salon. J'ai demandé à Bella des détails sur sa relation avec mon frère. Elle m'a dit qu'il n'avait pas couché encore ensemble mais que sa serai pour bientôt. Evidemment, elle l'a avoué sous le coup de la torture. Merci les chatouille. Rosalie, elle l'avait fais et apparemment Emmett était extra.

Puis nous avons parlé des potins. En gros je retrouve mon ancienne vie sauf qu'a la fin de la soirée je me suis endormie dans les bras de Jasper.

Lundi 12h15.

Seattle.

Palais de justice.

Encore 15minutes et je reverrai ceux qui m'on pourri la vie. Ma famille biologique allait être juger. Maria serait juger.Félix serait serait juger. Et James serait juger.

J 'angoissais. J'avais peur de les revoir. Mais ils ne pourraient rien me faire. C'est Jasper qui me l'a dit. Je lui fais confiance. Il me tient la main et parle avec Edward. Je le regarde. Je sais que ce n'est pas le moment de penser ça mais dans son costume il est très sexy. Je me vois bien tirer sur sa cravate et l'embrasser fougueusement. Je secoue ma tête et me donne une claque mentale. Ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça Alice !

« Alice, je pourrais te parler, s'il te plaît. » Je me retourne vers la personne qui me parle. C'est Tanya. J'hoche la tête. Je lâche la main de Jasper, et m'éloigne. Je sens le regard de Jasper sur moi. Je tente un coup d'œil vers lui et oui en effet il me regarde mais continue sa discussion avec mon frère.

« Je voudrais m'excuser pour tout. Je… »Commence Tanya.

« Attends. » la coupais-je. « Je sais qu'on ai pas les meilleures amies et que tu était en colère contre Edward. Mais on m'a dit que tu avais prévenu ma famille à temps. Si tu ne les avais pas prévenus, je ne sais pas où je serai en ce moment. Et je t'en serai éternellement reconnaissante. » Je vois ses yeux briller.

« Comme tu l'as dit, on n'est pas les meilleures amies, mais…si tu es d'accord j'aimerai qu'on apprenne à ce connaître… » Je garde le silence réfléchissant à sa proposition. « Au et puis laisse tomber, je sais pas pourquoi je t'ai proposé ça ! »

« Je veux bien être ton amie ! J'ai laissé une chance à Jasper et à mon frère donc je veux bien t'en laisser une. » sourié-je.

« Merci Alice. » Elle me prends dans ses bras. « Faudra que tu me donnes ton adresse mail, parce que en faîtes je vais vivre chez mon oncle et ma tante en Alaska. Et Irina viens avec moi. »

« Pas de problème. » On se sourit puis une voix en faisant écho dans le hall résonne. « La séance 123 va commencer dans 5minutes. Veuillez-vous avancer dans la salle. »

« On se revoit tout à l'heure. » me dit-elle en s'éloignant alors que Jasper s'approchais de moi.

« ça va ? » J'acquiesce. Il m'embrasse sur ma tempe. « Courage. Tu verras on va gagner. » Je m'installe à l'avant à côté de Mr Jenks notre avocat. Puis je vois Maria rentré, suivi de Félix, suivi de Shuller et enfin de James. Il me fixe. Je sens ma respiration se bloqué et mon esprit devenir flou.

A vrai dire je ne me rappelle pas en détail du procès. Je me souviens de m'être levé. D''avoir été interrogée. D'avoir répondu à des questions, que ma famille aussi a répondu des questions. Que Maria et Félix sont appelés à la barre. Puis Shuller et enfin James. Mon esprit est lourd. Le juge décide de faire une pause afin que le jury rende son jugement. Je sors mais je sens mon esprit qui est bloqué sur ses yeux qui n'ont pas arrêté de me fixer pendant tout ce procès. Je vois que Jasper me parle, mais je ne réponds pas impossible. Alors il m'encercle.

Puis la pause est finie. Et enfin la sentence tombe. Maria et Félix étant mineure doivent passer jusqu'à le majorité dans un centre de redressement. Shuller à reçu une peine de 35ans et James emprisonné a vie.

Ma famille éclate de joie.

« Tu m'appartiens. Je reviendrais te voir Mary-Alice !! Tu es à moi ! »hurle James. Je suis figé sur place.

« Silence ! » hurle le juge. « Emmenez-le ! Immédiatement. »

Ma mère se précipite dans mes bras. « C'est fini,Alice. Ne t'inquiète pas. » Mais je ne réponds pas. Les bras de ma mère sont remplacés par ceux de Jasper.

« Alice. Regarde moi. » je lève mes yeux et plante mon regard dans le sien. « C'est fini. » Il m'embrasse délicatement. Et là j'explose en sanglot dans ses bras. Il me caresse les cheveux.

« c'est fini. Tu vas avoir une vie normal maintenant. »

Et je le croyais.

Oui j'avais confiance en Jasper.

Une vie normale.

Simple.

« Je t'aime. » Me chuchote Jasper.

Heureuse et amoureuse.

* * *

**Voilà on se retrouve bientôt pour le dernier chapitre !!!!**

**Bisou**


	19. promesse d'amour

**Voilà le dernier chapitre !!!!! snif **

**un chapitre basé uniquement sur Alice et Jasper.**Merci à

**Mumu la twilighteuse**

**Anayata**

**Charlene ( je ne savais pas que tu aimais autant ma fic, mais merci !!!)**

**Alba Cullen-Granger**

**Pitoudu78 (game over^^)**

**Odrey6401**

**Miss Vintage (là c'est le dernier chapitre)**

**Cam96 (oui un pov Jasper)**

**-petite-vampirette (oui j'ai une autre idée de fic sur Alice et Jasper : voir en bas.)**

**

* * *

  
**

Promesse d'amour Chapitre 19

Pov Alice

Les vacances d'été approchaient à grands pas ainsi que le bal. C'est pourquoi Bella, Rosalie et moi avions décidé en ce samedi 10 Mai soit- une semaine avant le bal- d 'aller faire du shopping.

N'empêche une semaine c'est bien trop court ! Mais comme rose voulait venir avec nous et que chaque week-end elle était avec Em' c'était compliqué.

Nous nous dirigions donc vers un parking dans ma voiture. J'adore ma voiture jaune ! bref.

« Bon Bella, on commence par les sous-vêtements. Et sexy, je ne veux pas que tu ailles au bal avec la petite culotte rose que j'ai trouvé dans ton placard la semaine dernière. »

« Alice… »gémi Bella.

« Non. On portera toutes une lingerie sexy qui excitera notre homme. » Souri Rose. J'étais du même avis.

Et c'est ainsi que se déroula notre après-midi : entre les plaintes de Bella ,et mon survoltage . Heureusement que Rosalie était là pour tempérer ! J'avais trouver un ensemble en dentelle noir, Bella le sien était vert et celui de Rose rouge.

Puis venaient les robes et les chaussures. La robe de Bella était bleu marine. Bustier et serré à la s'arrêtait au niveau de ses genoux. (.)

Celle de Rose était rouge et longue. Une sorte de bustier qui mettait sa taille et sa poitrine ainsi que son dos en valeur. (.._)_

Et la mienne était blanche avec une ceinture noire. En haut c'était sans manche. (.com/b_) Mes chaussures était à talons avec des lacets. (ceux de la photos). Celles de Rose, rouge à talon aiguille et celle de Belle, bien évidemment avec peu de talon. On avait peur qu'elle se casse une jambe et comme en plus il neigeait régulièrement en ce moment, sa maladresse était très présente.

Alors qu'on sortait d'un magasin de cosmétique, mon regard se posa sur le trottoir d'en face. Je me figeais. Mais qu'es ce qu'il fait là ?

« Alice ? » m'appela Bella.

« Tu étais au courant que Jasper devait être à Seattle aujourd'hui, Rose ? » demandé-je d'une voix monotone.

« Non. » dit-elle en regardant à l'endroit où je regardais. Depuis environ une semaine je trouvais, mon petit ami très étrange. Très fuyant dans ses gestes.

Ma relation avec Jasper était vraiment incroyable. Plus le temps passait et plus je pensais que Jasper était fait pour moi. Mais peut-être ne l'étais-je pas pour lui ?

C'est pourquoi je décidais de suivre mon petit ami. Heureusement qu'on passait à côté de ma voiture pour déposé nos course.

« Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée de le suivre ? » me demanda Bella, inquiète de se faire surprendre.

« Oui, je te l'ai dit. Il me cache quelque chose et je veux savoir quoi ? ». Il était devant nous, les mains dans les poches du caban que je lui avait offert pour son anniversaire. Puis soudain il s'arrêta et observa pendant un temps la grille devant lui. Je le vis souffler et entrer. J'attendis quelques secondes avant de m'avancer. Et là à nouveau, je me figeai. Je sentis le sang quitter mon visage et le souffle se bloqué dans ma gorge.

« Oh merde. » à entendre Rose je n'étais pas la seule à être stupéfaite.

Qu'est ce que Jasper venait faire là ? Je regardais avec peur et tristesse le panneau qui indiquait le lieu où mon petit ami venait d'entrer.

Centre de détention pour mineurs.

Là où Maria était enfermée.

Je ne pouvais pas rester là.

«Je veux rentrer… » Soufflé-je en sentant une larme rouler sur ma joue. Une larme que j'essuyais rageusement.

Je rentrerai et attendrai qu'il m'en parle.

POV Jasper

Je marchais dans ce couloir avec un gardien qui m'emmenait dans la salle de visite.

Je n'aurais jamais dû venir. Si Alice l'apprend elle me tuera.

Le gardien ouvre la porte. Je m'avance et m'installe à une table. Quelques parents sont là avec l'un de leurs enfants. Puis je sens une main sur mon épaule. Je remonte ce bras pour voir qu'il est à Maria. Je lui fais un signe de tête, alors qu'elle a un énorme sourire. Elle s'installe en face de moi et me prends la main que je dégage rapidement.

« Pourquoi m'as tu envoyé cette lettre, Maria ? » grogné-je.

« Pour te dire que tu me manques, Jasper. Que je m'excuse de ce que je t'ai fais et que je t'aime toujours malgré que tu ne m'ai pas comprises. »

« Je t'arrête tout de suite. Maria c'est fini nous deux. J'aime Alice et que tu es changé ou non tu ne fais plus partie de ma vie. »

« Tu ne comprends pas. J'ai changé. Et on pourra reprendre notre relation. Je comprends que tu me trompes, c'est normal je t'ai blessé, tu me fais mal en retour et puis tu es un homme, tu as des besoin.. » souris-t-elle de manière sensuelle. Mais ça ne me fait aucun effet. Je suis juste médusée par ses propos.

« C'est toi qui ne comprends pas. Alice et moi ce n'est pas que du sexe comme c'était pour nous deux. J'aime Alice, plus que tout. Elle fait de moi un homme meilleur. C'est avec elle que je vois ma vie future. C'est la femme de ma vie. Donc Maria, tu arrêtes de m'envoyer des lettres, je suis venue pour te le dire en personne. Arrêtes de me pourrir la vie. »

Je me lève et commence à m'avancer vers la sortie. Je me retourne pour regarder une dernière fois Maria. Elle est complètement figée sur place. « Au faites, juste pour l'info question c'est bien mieux qu'avec toi. » dis- avec un sourire en coin. Cette fois je sortis pour de bon pour ne jamais revenir.

Le bal était dans une heure et je crois bien avoir passé l'une des pire semaine de ma vie. Rosalie, Bella, Edward et Alice m'avait à peine adressé la parole.

Avec ma sœur et mes amis ça ne me dérangeais pas trop, je suis plutôt du genre solitaire, et puis j'étais très stressé. Mais le pire c'était avec Alice. J'avais tenté de parler, mais rien. Je comptais donc mettre les choses au clair.

Mon dieu Je pose ma main sur ma poche pour sentir la boîte. Se soir je comptais faire un grand pas. Je ne la demanderai pas en mariage, me sentant trop jeune pour ça , mais je je lui ferai une demande de promesse.

Promesse de s'aimer malgré la futur distance qu'il y aura entre nous même si nous seront dans la même ville. En effet Alice avait été accepté dans une université de stylisme à Seattle et moi dans une université de droit à Seattle aussi. Pas la même fac, heureusement la même ville.

Promesse aussi d'habiter ensemble plus tard. Elle avait voulu faire de la colocation avec Bella et moi j'avais une chambre sur mon campus. Vu que j'étais à l'opposé de Seattle soit à plus de 3h de Forks.

Promesse aussi d'un futur possible entre nous, avec plein de projet.

Je suis stressé.

Je passe prendre Alice. Je toque. C'est Esmé qui m'ouvre.

« Tu es très beau. » me dit-elle.

« Merci, Esmé. » je me sens rougir.

« Alice, ton cavalier est là ! » crie Esmé. « Oh je me rappelle de mon bal de fin d'étude. » Puis je la vois rougir. Je ris. Je vois Alice descendre. Elle est magnifique. On dirait presque une mariée. Elle s'approche de moi et l'embrasse délicatement ne voulant pas enlevé son maquillage, et froissé sa robe.

« Tu es magnifique… »soufflé-je.

« Merci. » murmure-t-elle. Elle me souri mais il n'atteint pas ses yeux. Il est comme forcé. Bien il y a vraiment un problème.

« Amusez-vous bien, les enfants ! » nous crie Esmé. Je joue l'homme galant en accentuant mes gestes.

« Mademoiselle. » en ouvrant sa porte et en me courbant. Elle monte. Je referme et fais le tour. Ses yeux sont fixés sur la route. Je la regarde, la contemple. « Prête à danser, mademoiselle Cullen ? »

Elle hoche la tête sans plus d'enthousiasme. Je démarre. Peut-être que finalement la bague n'est pas une bonne idée. Peut-être qu'Alice ne m'aime pas autant que je l'aime ?

Nous arrivons au gymnase en silence. Je fais le tour de la voiture. Et lui tends mon bras. Nous passons sous une arche où l'on se fait photographier. On rejoint Bella, Edward, Rose et Emmett qui est venue spécialement pour ma sœur. Ils semblent être en pleine conversation. Mais lorsqu'on arrive ils s 'arrêtent.

Et Emmett me lance un regard noir.

Le même qu' Edward m'a jeté toute la semaine.

Le même que ma sœur et Bella m'a donné aussi.

Le même qu' Alice m'a jeté aussi. Je me sens mal tout d'un coup.

« Hey Em', sa va ? » demandé-je. Il grogne et emmène Rose danser. Je suis surpris.

« Qu'es ce qu'il a ? » questionné-je Edward.

« Et toi qu'est-ce que t'a ? » contre-t-il.

« Quoi ? »

« Ouais c'est quoi ton problème ? » rage Edward.

« Comment ça ? »

« Ouais c'est ça joue le con. Tu sais faire que ça ? » puis il s'éloigne vers Bella et Alice qui s'était retiré.

Je reste sur place. Alice avance vers moi quelques secondes plus tard. Je vois ses yeux briller.

« Ils ont quoi tes frères ? » lui demandé-je au bout de quelques secondes.

« Pourquoi tu ne me le dis pas ? » Je ne comprends pas. « On était pas obligé de venir ensemble si tu voulais pas ? »

« J'ai fais ou dis quelque chose de mal, Lice ? »

« Et tu ose me le demander ? »souffle-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

Je la prends par le bras et on s'éloigne du gymnase. Je pose mes mains sur ses joues, mais elle se recule. Je suis choqué.

« Alice. » Ma gorge est serré.

« Depuis quand tu me trompes. » demande-t-elle en plantant son regard en moi. Elle est en colère et je suis totalement déstabilisé.

« Quoi ? Lice, je ne…. »

« Menteur ! Je t'ai vu ! Menteur ! » hurle-t-elle.

« Mais non je ne t'ai pas trompé. Non ! » Je sens que mes yeux me pique. « Qui t'a dis ça ? » Je la prends par les épaules mais elle se débat.

« Personne me l'a dit je t'ai vu ! Depuis quand tu va voir Maria ? » crie-t-elle. Je me fige. Maria.

« Merde. »

« Ouais comme tu dis. Alors ça va tu t'ai bien amusé avec elle ? Ou bien c'est avec moi que tu t'amuses ? » Cette fois elle pleure. « Je t'ai vu a Seattle, le jour où j'achetais ma robe. »

« c'est pas ce que tu crois. » je passe ma main dans mes cheveux.

« Tu sais quoi Jasper, je m'en fiche, nous deux c'est finis. » Et là elle part.

Non.

Fini ?

Non.

Je lui cours après. Je la rattrape.

« Tu veux savoir, pourquoi je suis allé la voir, parce qu'elle m'a envoyé plusieurs lettres. Je suis allé la voir pour lui dire d'arrêter. Que je t'aimais. »

Elle me regarde ses yeux brillants.

« Comment te croire ? » souffle-t-elle.

Elle ne me fais plus confiance. Je sens que mes larmes tombent. Alors nerveusement, je sors l'écrin de ma poche et l'ouvre.

« Je voulais t'offrir ça. Un anneau de promesse. Pour qu'on soit toujours ensemble ! »Hurlé-je. « Je suis allé voir Maria, pour qu'elle nous laisse vivre, je lui ai dis que je t'aimais, je… je voulais que tu ai une vie tranquille…sans qu'elle soit là…Je» Un sanglot me bloque.

Je secoue ma tête et m'éloigne, à quoi bon si elle ne me fait pas confiance ?

« Jasper ! » hurle une voix derrière moi. Je me retourne à temps alors qu'un corps se jette sur moi. « Je suis désolée, mais j'ai eu si peur…elle m'a tellement fais souffrir…et je t'aime aussi. » sanglote-t-elle dans mes bras.

Je la serre dans mes bras. Puis elle se décale et me tends son bras.

« Elle me va bien, non ? » demande-t-elle timidement.

Je souris et l'embrasse amoureusement.

« Pardon. » Nous avons parlé en même temps. « Moi aussi, je te fais une promesse. » commence-t-elle. « Je te promets de t'aimer et de toujours faire confiance. »

Je lui souris. « Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi »

Oui on s'aimait.

C'est une promesse d'amour.

Et je suis sûr que ça allait continué longtemps.

* * *

**Finis !!!! snif snif.**

**Donc voilà merci d'avoir suivi une vie pas si tranquille. Et je pense qu'on se retrouve bientôt pour mon autre fic.**

**J'ai deux idées de fics :**

**Une Alice/Jasper encore. Moins longue que celle-ci donc voici un aperçu : Alice est malade et à cause de cette maladie elle refuse de vivre heureuse, mais que ce passe-t-il le jour où elle rencontre Jasper ?**

**Et Une Jared/ Kim. **

**J'aime les couple peu développé.**

**A bientôt !!!! Bisoux !!!!!!!**


End file.
